Memórias Esquecidas
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto perde a memória. Joey acaba por passar bastante tempo com Seto depois disso e acaba por descobrir um Seto bastante diferente, agora sem as suas memórias. A aproximação entre os dois desencadeará novos sentimentos para ambos.
1. Amnésia

**Título: **Memórias Esquecidas

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Número Total de Capítulos: **3

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Aviso 2: **Seto Kaiba está OOC nesta história, devido à perda de memória

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. Seto perde a memória. Joey acaba por passar bastante tempo com Seto depois disso e acaba por descobrir um Seto bastante diferente, agora sem as suas memórias. A aproximação entre os dois desencadeará novos sentimentos para ambos.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

**Capítulo 1: Amnésia**

A notícia tinha surgido no jornal diário e depois na televisão. A princípio, quem conhecia Seto Kaiba pessoalmente, duvidou da veracidade da mesma. Afinal, não seria a primeira vez que noticias falsas sobre Seto Kaiba surgiam na imprensa. Mas desta vez, era verdade. Seto Kaiba, presidente da poderosa empresa Kaiba Corporation, tinha realmente perdido a memória. A empresa quase tinha mergulhado no caos, já que o vice-presidente era apenas uma criança. Felizmente, a Kaiba Corporation tinha bons profissionais e Mokuba deu-lhes plenos poderes para tomarem comando da empresa enquanto Seto estivesse a recuperar.

As teorias do que acontecera variavam de pessoa para pessoa, pois uma pessoa contava de uma maneira e depois outra acrescentava algo. Em unanimidade tinham a indicação de que Seto Kaiba batera com a cabeça com muita força e, quando recuperara os sentidos, não se lembrava de nada da sua vida. O incidente tinha acontecido há três dias e depois de ter passado dois deles no hospital, Mokuba decidiu levar o irmão de volta à mansão de ambos.

Nesse dia em particular, Yugi, Téa, Tristan e Joey tinham sido convidados por Mokuba para irem visitar Seto à mansão. A principio, todos tinham hesitado, mas acabaram por concordar, por Mokuba e não propriamente por Seto, que nunca tinha sido muito simpático para nenhum deles, principalmente para Joey. Depois de passarem pelo portão de alta segurança, o grupo caminhou até à porta da frente da mansão.

"Como é que estará o Kaiba?" perguntou Yugi. "Ter perdido a memória não deve ser nada fácil."

"Um Kaiba amnésico sempre é capaz de ser melhor do que um Kaiba com memória." disse Joey. "Vamos visitá-lo, mas temos de demorar pouco tempo. Não estou para o aturar com os seus insultos."

"Joey, o Kaiba perdeu a memória. Não há-de lembrar-se de ti, nem de nenhum de nós, portanto, não te há-de insultar." disse Téa.

"Hum… tens razão." disse Joey, sorrindo de seguida. "Ah, assim até é capaz de ser interessante…"

Joey pensava nesse momento que, já que Seto Kaiba perdera a memória, talvez fosse divertido dizer-lhe mentiras, para o confundir. Seria uma espécie de vingança pessoal pela maneira como Kaiba o tratava na maioria das situações. Ao chegarem à porta da mansão, ela abriu-se, revelando um mordomo aperaltado, que mandou o grupo entrar. Depois de fechar a porta, pediu-lhes para o seguirem. O grupo, que não estivera ainda na mansão dos irmãos Kaiba, olhou à sua volta, enquanto caminhavam.

A mansão, como já esperavam, apresentava decoração bastante cara. Móveis, quadros, vasos e todo o tipo de decorações preenchiam o corredor por onde caminhavam, seguindo o mordomo. Joey pensou que provavelmente qualquer um daqueles vasos valeria mais do que o salário anual de um trabalhador comum. Pouco depois, o mordomo abriu uma porta à esquerda e todos entraram na sala de estar, que era espaçosa e bem iluminada, com uma grande lareira e sofás aconchegantes.

"Menino Mokuba, senhor Kaiba, chegaram os convidados de quem estavam à espera." anunciou o mordomo.

"Obrigado Travers. Podes retirar-te." disse Mokuba.

O mordomo acenou afirmativamente e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mokuba e Seto estavam sentados no sofá da sala. Os outros aproximaram-se, sem saberem exactamente o que dizer a Seto. Seto, apesar da sua aparência exterior ser a mesma, o mesmo cabelo, os mesmos olhos, emanava uma energia muito diferente da habitual. O seu ar ameaçador e autoritário tinha desaparecido e os seus olhos não transmitiam qualquer tipo de frieza. Parecia apenas confuso. Afinal, quem eram aquelas pessoas que apareciam agora? Mokuba tinha-lhe dito que eram uns amigos, mas não reconhecia qualquer um deles.

"Obrigado por terem vindo." disse Mokuba, sorrindo ao grupo. "O Seto não vos reconhecerá agora, mas eu apresento-vos."

"Eles são nossos amigos, não é Mokuba?" perguntou Seto, olhando para o irmão.

"Quer dizer, amigos não é bem a palavra correcta." começou Joey por dizer. "Amigos de Seto Kaiba não é mesmo a expressão correcta."

"Joey, pára com isso." disse Téa, dando-lhe um encontrão.

"O que foi? Kaiba, olha, eles não são propriamente teus amigos. Conhecidos, vá lá. Mas eu é que sou mesmo teu amigo. Aliás, o teu melhor amigo. Somos super chegados." mentiu Joey, aproximando-se e sentando-se no sofá ao lado de Seto e Mokuba.

"Joey…" começou Mokuba, mas Joey não o deixou falar.

"Claro que não te deves lembrar de mim, mas o companheirismo que tínhamos há-de ressurgir, com certeza." disse Joey, continuando a sorrir. "E hás-de lembrar-te de tudo. Toda a gente espera que isso aconteça, porque toda a gente te adora. És super popular. O cúmulo da simpatia, digo eu."

"A sério?" perguntou Seto, confuso. "Hum… pois, não me lembro de nada, mas fico contente por ser uma pessoa simpática, ao que parece."

Téa, Yugi e Mokuba fulminaram Joey com o olhar. Tristan escondeu um sorriso, perante o que o amigo estava a fazer. Joey continuou a sorrir, seguindo com a sua ideia. Agora tinha convencido o poderoso Seto Kaiba, neste momento sem memória, de que era o seu melhor amigo e de que Seto era uma pessoa simpática. Joey pensou que a experiência estava a ser engraçada. Seto gostava de manipular os outros. Agora era Joey que o poderia manipular e divertir-se um pouco.

"O Mokuba tem-me dito pouco de como eu era." disse Seto. "Nem sabia que era irmão dele até ele me dizer e mostrar fotografias. Considerando que fisicamente somos totalmente diferentes, nunca teria adivinhado."

"Lá isso é verdade." concordou Tristan.

"Como é que eu era exactamente?" perguntou Seto, olhando para Joey. "Disseste que eu era simpático e que mais?"

"Oh, há tanta coisa para dizer…" começou Joey.

"Pois, mas o Seto deve lembrar-se por si próprio." disse Mokuba, levantando-se e aproximando-se de Joey. Lançou-lhe um olhar frio. "Mas nem fiz as apresentações. Seto, aquele é o Yugi, a Téa e o Tristan. Este é o Joey…"

"Joey Wheeler. O teu melhor amigo." disse Joey, sorrindo a Seto. "Somos inseparáveis."

"Fico feliz de ter um amigo com quem me dê muito bem. Seria muito constrangedor se descobrisse que eu era uma pessoa fria e sem amigos nenhuns."

A sala mergulhou num súbito silêncio. Nem mesmo Joey disse nada. A verdade é que Seto era mesmo uma pessoa fria sem qualquer amigo. Felizmente, não se lembrava do facto.

"Porque é que ninguém diz nada?" perguntou Seto.

"Ah, estávamos só a pensar que ainda bem que não é como estás a dizer." disse Mokuba. "Tens aqui o Joey como teu melhor amigo e o Yugi e os outros também são teus… mais ou menos amigos."

Joey lançou um olhar a Mokuba e ele retribuiu o olhar. Pouco depois, Mokuba fez sinal a Joey para o seguir para fora da sala, enquanto os outros se sentavam junto de Seto, tentando ter uma conversa, mas sem revelar grande coisa sobre o passado de Seto, pois percebiam que isso teria um impacto negativo nele.

"Joey, tu não devias ter dito ao Seto que eras amigo dele. Mentiste-lhe descaradamente." disse Mokuba, já fora da sala e com a porta fechada atrás dele e de Joey.

"O Kaiba merece que eu goze um pouco com ele, quando também tenta manipular toda a gente. Agora, estive eu a enganá-lo. Mas tu aproveitaste o que eu disse, para dizeres ao Kaiba que tinha amigos. Também lhe estás a mentir."

"É verdade, mas para o proteger. Eu tenho tentado dizer pouca coisa ao Seto, primeiro porque os médicos acham que ele deve recuperar por si próprio, mas também porque, se lhe disser que a maioria das pessoas não gostava dele e que não tem amigos, ele ficará bastante triste." disse Mokuba.

"Seto Kaiba, triste por não ter amigos. Enfim, sem a memória, penso que é possível. Se tivesse a sua memória de volta, não se importaria minimamente."

"Pois, mas não tem. Agora, como tu te estás a fazer passar pelo melhor amigo dele, então comporta-te como tal. Preciso da tua ajuda. É melhor o Seto ficar na mansão e não sair para a rua. Sabe-se lá o que as pessoas diriam se se aproximassem dele ou as manchetes dos jornais… não, terá de ficar aqui, pelo menos por agora, sem sair da mansão." disse Mokuba. "Portanto, preciso da tua ajuda. Tens de o vir visitar e comportar-te como o seu melhor amigo."

"O quê? Estás doido? Eu, a comportar-me como o melhor amigo do Kaiba? Isso é ridículo. Apenas disse aquilo para me divertir um pouco. Não estava a falar a sério."

"Pois, mas disseste que eras o melhor amigo dele. Agora, o Seto acredita que isso é verdade e ficou contente. Joey, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda. Até o meu irmão recuperar, não queria que ele ficasse só e percebesse logo que não tem amigos." disse Mokuba. "Eu sei que ele foi mau para ti no passado, antes de perder a memória, mas tu não és igual a ele, não é verdade? Não és capaz de ser generoso e dares-lhe uma oportunidade agora, por favor?"

"Hum… Mokuba, estás a pedir demasiado. E se ele recupera logo a memória? Vai ficar aborrecido de me ter tido por perto. Já sabes bem como é o teu irmão."

"Talvez haja a possibilidade de vocês ficarem mesmo amigos. Imagina que se tornam próximos e quando ele recuperar a memória, não se há-de esquecer do que aconteceu. Até pode ser que o meu irmão se torne melhor pessoa…"

"Mokuba, podes ir sonhando, mas não se vai tornar verdade. Mas pronto, eu estou disposto, por ti e não pelo Kaiba, que não merece, a fazer-me passar por amigo dele. Isto, uma vez. Se correr tudo bem, pensarei na hipótese de aparecer mais vezes por aqui. Mas isto se correr bem. Se, mesmo sem memória, o Kaiba se lembrar de ter um ataque de mau génio, deixo de fazer esforços para o aturar."

"Obrigado por ires fazer isto, Joey. Vais ver que vai correr tudo bem."

**Memórias Esquecidas**

No dia seguinte, Joey foi visitar a mansão à tarde. Felizmente estava nas férias de Verão, pelo que não teria de se preocupar com a escola, nem com os estudos e tinha bastante tempo livre. O mordomo abriu-lhe a porta e conduziu Joey até à biblioteca, onde Seto se encontrava, a ver alguns livros.

"Olá Joey, ainda bem que vieste." disse Seto, sorrindo. "Estava a sentir-me um pouco só."

Para Joey, era bastante estranho ver Seto a sorrir. Apesar de tudo, não era uma visão nada desagradável. Seto ficava muito melhor a sorrir do que se estivesse sério. Os seus gostos de vestuário também estavam mais simples, já que agora não usava o seu longo casaco. Por fim, Joey também estranhava o facto de Seto o estar a tratar pelo primeiro nome, mas afinal, ele pensava que eles eram próximos, pelo que fazia sentido.

"O que estás a fazer?" perguntou Joey, aproximando-se de Seto.

"Estava a ver alguns livros. Aparentemente, eu gostava de ler, pelo que o Mokuba disse. Mas olho para os livros e penso, será que já os li a todos? Saberia alguma história de cor? Agora não me lembro de nada." disse Seto. "A minha cabeça é um vazio enorme e isso deixa-me angustiado. E se eu nunca mais recuperar a memória? Só restará sempre o vazio?"

"Ei, calma Kaiba. Não entres em desespero. Perdeste a memória há muito pouco tempo, mas hás-de recuperá-la, de certeza. Até lá, não vale a pena estares para aí a lamentar-te, porque não ajuda em nada." disse Joey, tentando soar positivo.

"Talvez tenhas razão, mas isto de perder a memória e o Mokuba não me deixar usar o computador, nem sair da mansão, não ajuda muito. O que é que eu hei-de fazer aqui? E porque é que me estás a tratar pelo meu último nome? Devias tratar-me por Seto, já que somos os melhores amigos, não é verdade?"

"Ah, sim, claro… hum, Seto."

Também era bastante estranho estar a tratar Seto pelo seu primeiro nome. Apenas Mokuba faria isso. No entanto, logo após o ter chamado pelo primeiro nome, Seto sorriu e Joey não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta. Era bastante melhor ter um Seto sorridente do que um que o insultava.

"Então, Seto, eu sobre livros não sou mesmo a melhor pessoa para te dar conselhos, mas para passar o tempo, tenho algumas ideias. Podemos jogar Duel Monsters." disse Joey. "Tu eras um óptimo jogador. Um dos melhores."

"Falas a sério?" perguntou Seto.

"Sim, é completamente verdade." respondeu Joey e não estava a mentir. "Hoje não trouxe o meu deck comigo, mas amanhã irei trazê-lo e podermos jogar."

"Não me lembro das regras, mas tenho a certeza que me ensinarás."

"Claro que sim. Amanhã ensino-te tudo."

Joey ficou surpreendido por já estar a marcar algo para o dia seguinte e por estar a gostar da companhia de Seto. Daquele Seto, sem memória e que não o tratava mal.

"Então o que fazemos hoje?" perguntou Seto.

"Podemos ver um filme. De certeza que deves ter imensos na sala, afinal, és rico."

"Sim, devo ter muitos filmes na sala. Acho que há lá uma prateleira cheia deles." disse Seto, pensativo. "Mas tu devias saber isso, não? Não costumas vir aqui a casa passar algum tempo comigo?"

"Ah, sim, mas… hum… não costumamos ver muitos filmes." disse Joey, mentindo na primeira parte e dizendo a verdade sobre a segunda.

"Há quanto tempo é que somos amigos, Joey?"

"Há três anos." respondeu Joey. "Logo desde que nos conhecemos, demo-nos bem."

Seto acenou com a cabeça e Joey sugeriu que fossem até à sala. Seto acenou e ambos saíram da biblioteca. Joey suspirou. Nunca fora amigo de Seto, mas já o conhecia efectivamente há três anos, por isso não estava a dizer mentiras completas.

"_Porque é que me meti nisto?" pensou Joey. "Devia ter ficado calado quando vim ver o Kaiba ontem. Mas armei-me em esperto e agora deu nisto. O Kaiba sem memória é simpático, mas não gosto de ter de lhe mentir. Que estupidez! Ainda ontem achei engraçado mentir-lhe e hoje já acho mal…"_

Chegados à sala, os dois rapazes encontraram vários filmes numa prateleira e escolherem ver uma comédia. Mokuba apareceu pouco depois e juntou-se a eles. Ficaram os três a ver o filme e a rir-se. Joey e Mokuba estavam surpreendidos, mas também contentes por ver Seto a rir. Não era nada que ele fizesse se tivesse a sua memória.

"_Talvez esta perda de memória até não tenha sido má de todo." pensou Joey. "Afinal, o Kaiba está muito melhor assim. Mesmo muito."_

Quando o filme terminou, Mokuba saltou do sofá.

"Vou dar indicações para nos trazerem um lanche." disse ele, saindo da sala.

"Ainda bem que vos tenho, a ti e ao Mokuba." disse Seto. "É triste não ter mais família. O Mokuba disse que os nossos pais tinham morrido e não temos qualquer familiar."

"Sim, é verdade." disse Joey, sabendo do facto. "Eu também tenho uma irmã mais nova. Chama-se Serenity. Tu conheceste-a, mas claro que agora não te lembras. Ela está a viver noutra cidade, com a minha mãe. Os meus pais estão separados."

"Lamento. Deve ser difícil para ti."

Joey engoliu em seco. Já tinha ultrapassado a separação dos pais há muito tempo, mas a sinceridade na voz de Seto fê-lo sentir-se ainda pior por o estar a enganar, dizendo que era seu amigo.

"_Mas por outro lado." pensou Joey. "Eu estou a fazer-lhe um favor. Se ele soubesse que não tem amigos nenhuns, seria muito mau. Acho que ficaria afectado, coitado. Bolas, agora já tenho pena do Kaiba e tudo! O que se passa comigo?"_

"Joey? Estás a ouvir-me?" perguntou Seto, passando uma mão à frente dos olhos de Joey.

"Ah, sim, desculpa. Fiquei pensativo." disse Joey, saindo dos seus pensamentos.

"Diz-me Joey, eu tenho dezoito anos, por isso provavelmente estava a estudar, certo?"

"Sim, é verdade. Agora estamos em férias de Verão."

"E eu era bom aluno?"

"Sim, muito bom. Tinhas sempre as notas máximas. Muita gente tinha inveja de ti por isso. Vou confessar que eu também." admitiu Joey.

"Não tens boas notas?"

"Não, nem por isso. São sempre ou más ou razoáveis."

"Lamento. Mas porque é que eu não te ajudei a estudar? Se eu tinha tão boas notas, deveria ajudar o meu melhor amigo, explicando-lhe o que não percebesse." disse Seto.

"Ah… tu andas sempre muito ocupado. Com a Kaiba Corporation e tudo o mais."

"Kaiba Corporation? O que é isso?"

Joey hesitou. Já estava a falar demais. Mokuba tinha-lhe dito que não devia revelar muito a Seto sobre a sua vida, para ele se ir lembrando aos poucos.

"A Kaiba Corporation é uma empresa. Digamos que tu, sendo muito inteligente, trabalhas para essa empresa. Mas não posso dizer-te mais ou o Mokuba é capaz de me matar."

"Gostava que não fossem tão secretos comigo." disse Seto, um pouco abatido. "Só tenho vazio na minha mente e nem me lembrei de nada até agora. Nada. Nem um simples fragmento da minha memória."

"Hás-de lembrar-te. Tem paciência. Eu… vou estar aqui para te ajudar."

Seto sorriu-lhe com sinceridade.

"Obrigado pelo apoio, Joey."

**Memórias Esquecidas**

No dia seguinte, tal como combinado, Joey levou o seu deck consigo. Mokuba deu a Seto o seu deck e os três foram para o terraço da mansão, que era um espaço amplo, banhado pelo sol e que no momento tinha apenas uma mesa a um canto, com cadeiras e um chapéu-de-sol. Joey e Seto posicionaram-se cada um de um lado da varanda, com um disco de duelo no braço. Mokuba ficou ao meio da varanda, a observar.

Seto não se lembrava de nada, pelo que Joey lhe foi dando indicações básicas. Considerando que mesmo assim Seto tinha dificuldades, Mokuba acabou por se aproximar dele e lhe ir dando indicações mais precisas. Em pouco tempo, os pontos de vida de Joey e Seto começaram a descer, à medida que invocavam monstros e destruíam os monstros do adversário.

"Estás a sair-te bem, Seto." disse Joey, sorrindo. "Mas eu vou vencer."

"Ah, nem pensar." disse Seto, sorrindo também. "Não vou deixar."

Olhando para Seto naquele momento, era definitivamente diferente do Seto Kaiba normal. Seto estava a divertir-se no duelo, a sorrir e tudo o mais. Joey sentia-se como se estivesse a combater com algum dos seus amigos, numa disputa amigável e interessante. Não tinha de ser algo sério com este Kaiba.

"É a tua vez, Seto." disse Mokuba, olhando para o irmão.

Seto acenou afirmativamente e tirou uma carta do baralho.

"Oh. É o Blue Eyes White Dragon." disse Seto, surpreendido.

"Lembras-te dessa carta, Sero?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Eu… tenho vagamente ideia desta carta." disse Seto. "Há um quadro no meu quarto com esta figura e acho… que esta carta era importante para mim."

"Sim, é a tua carta favorita." disse Mokuba. "Só existem três no mundo e tu tens todas elas."

"Vá lá, jogas ou não?" perguntou Joey, impaciente. "Estás com medo de perder?"

Seto virou-se para Joey e sorriu de modo desafiador, o que fez que Joey se lembrasse do velho Seto. Depois de sacrificar dois dos seus monstros, Seto conseguiu invocar o Blue Eyes White Dragon para o campo. Daí a pouco tempo, o duelo terminava.

"_Inacreditável." pensou Joey. "Mesmo sem memória, venceu-me na mesma."_

"Espero que não tenhas ficado zangado por teres perdido." disse Seto, aproximando-se de Joey. "Gostei muito do duelo. Teremos de repetir novamente, mais tarde."

"Claro. Quando quiseres."

"Eu gostava muito de duelos, não gostava?"

"Adoravas e parece que ainda adoras, mesmo não te lembrando de todas as regras e cartas." disse Joey.

"Eu tinha mau perder?"

"Muito. Sim, mesmo muito. Mas também é verdade que não perdias muitas vezes. Eu perdia muito mais. Não estou ao teu nível."

"Não digas isso. Foi um óptimo duelo. Tu sabes jogar muito bem. Tens de ter confiança em ti. Eu tenho."

Joey não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Seto Kaiba estava a dar-lhe apoio e a elogiá-lo. Realmente, só mesmo um Seto sem memória lhe diria aquilo. Pouco depois, os dois foram sentar-se com Mokuba na mesa que havia na varanda e uma empregada veio trazer-lhes sumos de laranja frescos.

"Porque é que os outros não voltaram cá?" perguntou Seto, olhando para Joey.

"Estão ocupados. O Yugi está a ajudar o avô na loja. Têm uma loja de cartas. A Téa está a tirar um curso de dança agora no Verão. O Tristan… bom, não tem assim grande confiança contigo." disse Joey, pensando que ele próprio também não tinha confiança com Seto.

"Então, na verdade, só tenho mesmo um único amigo?" perguntou Seto. "Não devo ser uma pessoa muito simpática."

"Seto! Tu és simpático." disse Mokuba, abanando a cabeça. "És o melhor irmão do mundo."

"Posso ser bom irmão e não ser simpático para as outras pessoas."

"A verdade é que nem sempre és muito simpático, sim. Aliás, não eras… hum… não eras sempre simpático, mas também não eras muito antipático." disse Joey, novamente com meias verdades. "Mas não te preocupes com isso agora."

Seto abanou a cabeça e bebeu o resto do seu sumo de laranja. Depois, levantou-se e caminhou até à borda da varanda, para olhar para o enorme jardim que cercava a mansão. Mokuba virou-se para Joey.

"Não devias dizer-lhe que ele não era simpático." disse Mokuba, em tom de censura.

"Mokuba, eu disse-lhe que ele nem sempre era simpático. Até fui bonzinho, porque a verdade é que nunca é simpático com ninguém." disse Joey, baixinho, para Seto não conseguir ouvir. "Quando o teu irmão recuperar a memória, não vai ficar nada satisfeito de lhe estarmos a mentir completamente."

"Não sabes isso, Joey. Além de que não quero que o Seto fique triste ou zangado se lhe dissermos a verdade. Imagina que até volta a ser o Seto frio. Um Seto frio, com falta de memória seria péssimo, até para mim." disse Mokuba. "O Seto sempre me tratou bem, mas agora não se lembra de mim. Claro que sabe que eu sou irmão dele, porque lhe disse, mas se ficar magoado, ficará com toda a gente, inclusive comigo. Não quero isso."

"Portanto, continuamos a enganá-lo."

"Não vês que ele agora sorri? Tem prazer no que faz, apesar de não ter a sua memória, o que o incomoda. Este Seto… lembra-me o meu irmão de antes. Antes de ficar obcecado pela vitória nos duelos e pelo trabalho." disse Mokuba.

"Não digas mais. Eu vou continuar a fingir ser amigo dele porque também… não está a ser mau de todo, digamos."

Nesse momento, ambos ouviram um grito e viraram-se para Seto, que estava ali perto. Seto tinha-se desequilibrado e caído para a frente. Agarrava-se agora apenas com uma mão à balaustrada da varanda. Mokuba paralisou, ao ver o irmão, prestes a cair. Se caísse, seria o seu fim. Joey reagiu de imediato, correndo para ele. Agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou com força.

"Joey, ajuda-me." pediu Seto.

"É o que estou a fazer. Não te deixo cair." disse Joey, puxando com mais força.

Seto foi puxado um pouco para cima e conseguiu colocar a outra mão sobre a balaustrada, para se equilibrar. Joey deu mais um puxão e Seto foi puxado para dentro da varanda novamente, caindo no chão. Joey estava ofegante. Seto levantou-se com dificuldade. Mokuba aproximou-se então.

"Seto, estás bem?" perguntou Mokuba, preocupado.

"Eu… sim, estou. Inclinei-me para ver melhor o canteiro de rosas e desequilibrei-me." disse Seto.

Joey aproximou-se mais, ainda um pouco ofegante.

"O que é que tinhas na cabeça? Podias ter caído e morrido! Que irresponsabilidade, Kaiba!" exclamou Joey, aborrecido.

"Desculpa, não foi por querer." disse Seto, com os seus olhos azuis um pouco apagados.

"Tem cuidado no futuro. Posso não estar aqui para te ajudar. Não queremos que te aconteça nada de mal."

Depois de dizer estas palavras, Joey surpreendeu-se ao perceber que realmente sentia o que estava a dizer. Seto já perdera a memória. Não queria que morresse também. Por seu lado, Seto ficara muito grato a Joey por o ter salvado. Num impulso, aproximou-se de Joey e abraçou-o. Joey ficou surpreso com aquela atitude e Mokuba também. No entanto, não era mau aquele abraço. Aliás, até era bastante bom.

"Desculpa ter-te preocupado. Obrigado por me teres salvado. Não me vou esquecer do que fizeste, nem mesmo que volte a perder a memória." disse Seto.

Seto acabou por quebrar o abraço e depois Mokuba abanou a cabeça.

"Acho que é melhor irmos para dentro. Chega de estarmos na varanda por hoje."

Seto e Joey acenaram afirmativamente e caminharam até à porta que dava acesso ao corredor da mansão, que os levaria de volta às outras divisões. Mal passou a porta, Seto pareceu desequilibrar-se e Joey teve de o segurar para não cair no chão.

"O que passa contigo Kaib… quer dizer, Seto?" perguntou Joey.

"Sinto-me tonto." respondeu Seto.

"Deve ser do choque de quase teres caído." disse Mokuba. "Tens de ir descansar. Vou levar-te até ao quarto."

"Deixa estar que eu levo-o, Mokuba." disse Joey. "Não tens força suficiente para o segurar se ele voltar a desequilibrar-se e quase cair."

Mokuba acabou por acenar afirmativamente. Ainda apoiado em Joey, Seto começou a andar pelo corredor. Joey deixou-se guiar pois não fazia ideia onde ficava o quarto de Seto. Nunca lá tinha entrado e Mokuba ficara para trás, pelo que não lhe podia pedir indicações. Os dois estavam nesse momento no primeiro piso da mansão. Subiram umas escadas para o segundo piso e dirigiram-se a uma porta no fundo do corredor.

"Acho que já podes soltar-me. Não vou cair agora." disse Seto.

Joey assim fez e Seto abriu a porta. Ambos entraram no quarto e Joey ficou surpreendido. O quarto era bastante grande, com duas enormes janelas que davam para uma varanda mais pequena. Joey lembrou-se de dizer logo a Seto para não se atrever a aproximar daquela varanda. O quarto estava decorado em vários tons de azul. Havia um quadro do Blue Eyes White Dragon numa parede e um grande guarda-fato noutra. A cama era bastante espaçosa, com lençóis e cobertores pretos e azuis. Uma porta dava directamente para uma casa de banho privativa.

"O teu quarto é um luxo." disse Joey.

"É muito bonito. Tenho bom gosto… ou pelo menos tinha antes de perder a memória." disse Seto. "Mas pareces surpreendido. Não tinhas já estado aqui?"

"Ah, sim, algumas vezes." mentiu Joey. "Bom, deves ir deitar-te e descansar."

"Sim. Obrigado. Podes ir então. Vemo-nos amanhã?"

"Não sei se posso…"

"Não? Eu gostava que viesses. Sentirei a tua falta se não apareceres."

Os olhos azuis de Seto pareceram cintilar. Joey acabou por acenar afirmativamente e dizer que viria no dia seguinte. Com aqueles olhos… olhando-o daquela maneira… não conseguia dizer que não. Quando Joey se preparava para deixar o quarto, Seto teve uma tontura e quase caiu. Joey teve de o amparar.

"Seto, tu não estás nada bem. Temos de chamar um médico." disse Joey.

"Não. Acho que ainda estou abalado por quase ter caído e dormi mal esta noite. Se descansar, fico bem."

Joey levou Seto até à cama e mandou-o sentar.

"Onde é que tens os pijamas guardados?" perguntou Joey.

Seto pensou uns segundos, lembrando-se de onde Mokuba lhe tinha dito que ficava a gaveta dos pijamas e de seguida apontou para uma gaveta no guarda-fato. Joey caminhou até à gaveta e abriu-a, tirando de lá um pijama azul claro. Estendeu-o a Seto.

"Vá, veste-o para te deitares."

Seto acenou afirmativamente e começou a tirar a sua roupa para vestir o pijama. Joey afastou o olhar.

"_Era só o que me faltava, agora estar a ver o Seto… o Kaiba a mudar de roupa." pensou Joey._

Apesar de tentar desviar o olhar, Joey acabou por ver que Seto tinha a pele pálida. Precisava, definitivamente, de apanhar mais sol. Claro que, como passava imenso tempo a trabalhar ou a estudar, Seto não perdia tempo a apanhar banhos de sol. Joey pensou que isso seria algo que poderiam fazer no dia seguinte. Reparou também que Seto tinha um corpo bem definido. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido dizer que Seto fazia exercício físico, mas assim parecia.

Depois de Seto ter vestido o pijama, deitou-se na cama, por baixo dos lençóis e cobertores. Joey pendurou a roupa de Seto numa cadeira. Por essa altura, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Mokuba entrou.

"Ah, já estás deitado, Seto." disse Mokuba, aproximando-se da cama.

"Ele teve uma tontura e quase caiu outra vez." disse Joey, aproximando-se de Mokuba. "Se ele voltar a sentir-se mal, tens de chamar um médico."

"Assim farei."

"Não me vou voltar a sentir mal." protestou Seto.

"Fecha mas é os olhos e vê se dormes." disse Joey. "Vemo-nos amanhã à tarde."

"Está bem. Até amanhã Joey."

Mokuba e Joey saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Obrigado por tudo, Joey. Salvaste a vida do meu irmão. Não sei como te agradecer." disse Mokuba.

"Não é preciso nada, Mokuba. Agora vou indo. Amanhã volto cá. Cuida bem do teu irmão."

Joey regressou ao seu apartamento. Não havia sinal do seu pai quando chegou. Provavelmente estava algures, a beber. Joey fez o jantar, viu um pouco de televisão e de seguida foi deitar-se. Os seus sonhos foram indistintos e quando acordou no dia seguinte, já não se lembrava de nada, mas tinha sonhado com Seto a cair e ele a salvá-lo, tal como acontecera.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Joey e Seto estavam estendidos em toalhas de praia, que estavam por sua vez estendidas sobre a relva verdejante do jardim. Uma parte do jardim tinha uma grande piscina. Joey já a vira ao longe, mas era mais impressionante ao perto. Como tinha pensado no dia anterior, Joey decidira que Seto tinha de apanhar banhos de sol. E assim, os dois estavam a fazer isso mesmo. Mokuba tinha dispensado estender-se ao sol e estava a nadar na piscina. Para Joey, tinha sido estranho e até um pouco embaraçoso quando Seto lhe pedira para lhe espalhar protector solar nas costas. Mas fizera-o e Seto fizera-lhe o mesmo a ele.

"O dia está realmente agradável." disse Joey. "Temos de ir dar um mergulho na piscina depois."

"Será que eu sabia nadar?" perguntou Seto.

"É uma boa pergunta. Não sei."

"Não sabes? Então, nunca te tinha convidado para vires à minha piscina?" perguntou Seto. "Em três anos de nos conhecermos? Nunca te convidei e nunca me viste a nadar ou não?"

"Ah… bom… eu disse que não sei, porque tens um estilo muito próprio de nadar. Dás aos braços, mas és um bocadinho desajeitado." mentiu Joey. Se havia coisa que Seto Kaiba não era, pelo menos quando ainda tinha a sua memória, era desajeitado. "Portanto, não sei se se pode dizer que sabias nadar."

"Ah, estou a perceber. Por um momento pensei que afinal não eras assim tão meu amigo, se nem isso sabias."

Joey riu-se nervosamente e pensou que teria de ter mais cuidado no futuro. De qualquer maneira, não poderia dar uma resposta errada a Seto sobre a sua aptidão para nadar. E se lhe dissesse que ele era bom nadador e fosse exactamente o contrário e Seto se afogasse? Joey não queria nada disso.

Os dois ficaram mais algum tempo ao sol e Joey não conseguiu deixar de lançar olhares a Seto. Apenas vestindo uns calções de banho azuis, Seto ficava…

"_Mas que raio estou eu a pensar?" pensou Joey, abanando a cabeça. "Porque é que eu estou a olhar assim para ele? Não é como se eu estivesse interessado no Kaiba. Não, que estupidez."_

Pouco depois, Seto e Joey foram dar um mergulho na piscina. Seto nadava muito bem.

"Parece que fiquei a nadar melhor sem memória." disse Seto, sorrindo.

"Pois, parece que sim."

Mokuba divertiu-se a lançar água aos dois. Já Joey, deu por si a olhar para Seto, a nadar e depois a sorrir-lhe. Sentiu um nó no estômago e desviou o olhar, começando a nadar para longe.

"_Estou a passar demasiado tempo com ele. É só isso, mais nada. Também olho para os meus outros amigos, o Yugi, a Téa, o Tristan… se bem que… não quando eles estão meio despidos. Ok, tenho de afastar isto da minha cabeça." pensou Joey._

Quando Joey se preparava para sair da mansão e ir embora, pensou que deveria não aparecer lá no dia seguinte. Estava realmente a passar demasiado tempo com os irmãos Kaiba, principalmente com Seto.

"Voltas amanhã? Podemos ver outro filme e fazer mais um duelo." disse Seto. "Voltas, não voltas?"

E Joey não conseguiu dizer que não. Nessa noite, quando se deitou, sonhou novamente. Porém, desta vez lembrou-se do que tinha sonhado. Ele e Seto, na piscina, a nadar e a rir. E depois, Seto a aproximar-se e a beijá-lo. Joey acordou ofegante.

"_Não pode ser." pensou Joey. "Agora até estou a sonhar com ele. Mas o que é isto? Eu não posso estar seriamente interessado no Kaiba. Ele era um inimigo… bom, mais ou menos. Sempre me tratou mal… mas agora que perdeu a memória… eu estou confuso, é isso. Ver o Kaiba tão diferente deu-me a volta à cabeça, mas este não é o verdadeiro Kaiba. Tenho de me mentalizar disso."_

**E assim termina o primeiro capítulo desta fic. No próximo capítulo, a história continua. Até lá.**


	2. Sentimentos

**Capítulo 2: Sentimentos**

Tinham passado quase três semanas desde que Seto Kaiba tinha ficado amnésico. Os jornais continuavam a especular, mas agora menos, uma vez que Seto continuava praticamente sem sair da sua mansão. Na Kaiba Corporation, tudo estava normal, com as decisões a serem tomadas pelos profissionais que lá trabalhavam e a quem Mokuba tinha dado plenos poderes.

Joey continuava a visitar Seto quase diariamente e, apesar de ter resistido a princípio, gostava cada vez mais de passar o seu tempo com o irmão Kaiba mais velho. Apenas a companhia de Joey fazia com que Seto tolerasse mal sair da mansão, pois estava curioso por sair. Saíra apenas duas vezes. A primeira, para ir ao cinema. A segunda, para ir a uma pizzaria com Joey e os outros.

De qualquer maneira, quando alguém se tentava aproximar dele, Mokuba, Joey, um dos outros ou os seguranças afastavam essas pessoas. Mokuba tinha dito que era melhor assim, para que Seto não ficasse confuso. Joey tinha convencido Seto do mesmo e Seto aceitara. Andava agora a ter consultas regulares com um terapeuta, para tentar recuperar a sua memória o mais breve possível.

Já tivera algumas recordações do seu passado. Recordara parte de um dia que passara no orfanato com Mokuba. Recordara um duelo que tivera com Yugi. Recordara a abertura da competição de Battle City. Recordara-se de estar sentado no seu gabinete da Kaiba Corporation. Todas as recordações suscitavam perguntas, a que Mokuba e Joey iam tentando responder, sem relevar demasiado. Seto ficara mais confuso com a sua atitude no duelo contra Yugi.

"Porque é que eu estava a ser tão arrogante?" perguntara Seto. "Não gostei da atitude que estava a ter."

"Houve um tempo em que eras assim." respondera Joey. "Mas isso passou."

"Então, fui arrogante mas aprendi a ser melhor pessoa?"

"Sim, isso mesmo." respondeu Joey. Mais uma vez, uma meia verdade. Fora arrogante, mas agora, sem memória, era melhor pessoa, pelo que não era uma mentira completa.

Nesse dia, Seto estava sentado num dos sofás que adornavam a biblioteca. Noutro sofá, directamente em frente a ele, estava o seu terapeuta, Hiro Molomaka, um homem de cerca de cinquenta anos, com óculos grossos e cabelo castanho. Conhecia Seto pelos meios de comunicação antes de o conhecer pessoalmente e partilhava da opinião de que ele deveria lembrar-se aos poucos, pelo que ajudava no processo, mas sem revelar o que sabia e que Seto ainda não lembrara.

"Portanto, sei que o tempo que passei no orfanato deve ter sido difícil." disse Seto. "Não consegui lembrar-me de muito, mas não deve ser uma experiência agradável. Pelo menos, o que recordei não foi. Mas tinha o Mokuba e isso ajudava imenso. Mas esta memória foi dolorosa."

"Nem sempre as memórias trazem boas recordações, é verdade." disse Hiro, abanando a cabeça. "Contudo, são elas que nos fazem o que somos. As suas memórias são importantes, as boas e as más. Pode parecer-lhe complicado ter de se lembrar das memórias más, mas elas serão importantes. Por exemplo, consegue perceber por essas memórias o quão importante era ter o seu irmão ao seu lado."

"Sim, isso é verdade." disse Seto. "O Mokuba ajudou-me muito nestas semanas em que não tinha nenhuma memória, mas com as memórias que tenho agora, percebo que realmente sempre fomos muito chegados."

"Como vê, as memórias são algo importante. Por isso é que todos querem que as recupere e eu estou aqui para o ajudar a entendê-las."

"Tenho apenas algumas dúvidas. Lembrei-me do meu irmão, de um duelo com o Yugi, até de uma cena, apesar de pouco nítida, de ver a Téa presa a uma cadeira com algo pesado que lhe podia cair na cabeça… não me lembro bem. Não foi uma memória nítida." disse Seto. "Mas enfim, tive algumas memórias, porém, o Joey, o meu melhor amigo, não aparece em nenhuma delas."

"Ainda lhe falta recuperar muitas memórias. Não se aflija com isso."

"Mas é estranho. Não tenho memórias com ele. Nenhumas. Ele disse-me que nos conhecíamos há três anos e ficámos logo amigos. Então porque é que não tenho uma única recordação dele?" perguntou Seto.

"Como eu disse, tem ainda muitas memórias para recuperar. Você tem dezoito anos, portanto, as memórias que recuperou são ínfimas ainda. Se apenas conhece o seu amigo há três anos, não lhe parece que é normal que ainda não se tenha lembrado dele, considerando que a diferença entre três e dezoito anos é grande?"

Seto ficou pensativo durante alguns segundos.

"Efectivamente, só o conheço há três anos. Mas espero ter uma memória com ele em breve."

"Porque faz tanta questão de se lembrar dele?"

"Eu… enfim, já me lembrei como era a relação com o meu irmão e queria lembrar-me também como era a relação com o meu melhor amigo." respondeu Seto. "Não é a mesma coisa ouvi-lo dizer-me como nos dávamos bem e lembrar-me disso."

"Compreendo. Muito bem. Tente pensar mais vezes no seu amigo e as memórias com ele poderão voltar mais depressa."

"É o que já faço e não está a resultar."

"Talvez esteja a esforçar-se demasiado. Tem de pensar nele, mas também não se forçar a lembrar, pois isso terá o efeito contrário. Já sabe disso, pelas outras memórias. Não lhe vieram quando menos esperava?"

"Sim, é verdade. Um dia fiquei a olhar para uma fotografia do Mokuba, que estava no corredor e lembrei-me da cena do orfanato, assim de repente." disse Seto. "Mais outra coisa estranha, de que me lembrei agora. Não, não é uma memória, apenas uma constatação. Como é possível eu ter apenas duas ou três fotos com o meu melhor amigo?"

Seto questionara Joey sobre fotos deles os dois. Afinal, por norma os amigos tiravam algumas fotos juntos por ano, quando iam a passeios juntos ou eventos ou situações do género. Mokuba apressara-se a pagar a um profissional para manipular algumas fotografias de Seto e Joey, para parecer que eles estavam juntos na mesma foto, a sorrir. Não tinha sido fácil manipular as expressões de Seto nas fotografias, para o fazer sorrir. E depois, Joey tinha dito a Seto que ele não gostava de fotografias e de posar para elas, o que não era mentira. Sendo assim, indicara que era por isso que havia poucas fotos dos dois. Mas, apesar de aceitar a explicação, no seu intimo Seto não ficara convencido.

"Penso que há algo mal resolvido entre si e o seu amigo." disse o terapeuta Hiro. "Pensa que ele lhe está a esconder algo?"

"Não sei. Tem sido óptimo o tempo que temos passado juntos e ele mostrou-se um grande amigo, tal como diz que sempre foi. Mas no entanto, sinto-me como se algo faltasse… bom, falta-me a memória e poderá ser só algo da minha mente, mas acho que há algo que o Joey não me está a dizer."

"Tenha uma conversa com ele, se se sente assim."

"Ele não me diz nada que eu não saiba já. Está sempre a dizer que tenho de me lembrar das coisas por mim próprio."

"É verdade, porém, se está afectado por isto, peça um esclarecimento. Eu, como terapeuta, aconselho-o a resolver a situação o mais breve possível. É bom que as pessoas se lembrem por si próprias, mas se há algo que realmente têm de saber, para manterem o seu bem-estar, deverá ser-lhes dito, pois caso contrário, isso poderá afectar toda a recuperação."

"Muito bem. Então, falarei com o Joey e ele há-de contar-me o que quero saber… mas… apesar de achar que falta ele dizer-me algo… não faço ideia do que quero saber ou do que poderá ser o que ele me esconde. Tentarei pôr as minhas dúvidas em palavras e tentarei obter uma resposta que me satisfaça."

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Nessa tarde, Joey não foi à mansão, pois tivera coisas que fazer. Ligara a Seto a explicar a situação e Seto compreendera. Afinal, Joey não podia estar todos os dias na mansão. Queria falar com ele, mas não pelo telefone, pelo que decidiu aguardar pelo dia seguinte, já que Joey tinha dito que no dia seguinte iria à mansão, sem falta.

No dia seguinte, Seto acordou cedo e acabou por se sentar na biblioteca, em frente ao computador. Mokuba acabara por o deixar usar o computador e aceder à internet, mas bloqueara vários sites e buscas, nomeadamente tudo o que tivesse a ver com o seu nome, a empresa ou Joey e os amigos.

"_Parece que tenho algo muito grave no meu passado que não pode ser descoberto." pensou Seto. "Tanto secretismo não ajuda em nada. Se me dissessem as coisas, talvez eu recuperasse mais depressa, mas enfim…"_

Depois de realizar algumas pesquisas sem grande interesse, Seto deixou-se ficar recostado na cadeira. Olhou para o relógio de pulso, mas ainda era cedo. Joey costumava, por norma, aparecer depois do almoço, pelo que demoraria algumas horas até ele surgir na mansão.

"_Apetece-me ligar-lhe e pedir-lhe para vir já." pensou Seto. "Mas não, é melhor não fazer isso. Sinto-me receoso sobre a conversa que terei com ele. O Joey tem-me apoiado tanto, mas por vezes deixa-me desconfiado. Parece demasiado cauteloso quando fala comigo. Parece que esconde algo. Mas talvez seja para não me revelar sobre o meu passado. Estarei a exagerar?"_

Seto estava confuso com a situação. Já não bastava ter perdido a memória, mas ser muito protegido por todos e ao mesmo tempo não lhe dizerem muitas informações sobre o seu passado ainda o deixava mais confuso.

"_Talvez seja eu que estou enganado e não haja nada demais… mas… não consigo deixar de pensar nele. Fecho os olhos e penso no Joey. Abro-os e penso nele. Se não está presente, quero-o aqui. Se está presente, não quero que se vá embora." pensou Seto. "Acho que não é por não ter a memória que me apeguei mais a ele. Não… eu… acho que gosto dele. Acho que estou apaixonado por ele. Mas não devia. Ele é meu amigo. Isto é capaz de estragar a nossa amizade e não o posso perder. Não tenho outros amigos e mesmo que tivesse outros amigos como ele, apenas o Joey é importante desta maneira."_

Seto levantou-se da cadeira e começou a andar pela biblioteca.

"_Não lhe devo dizer que gosto dele. É melhor não. Mas queria saber o que é que ele diria. Será… será que antes de eu perder a memória havia algo entre nós?" perguntou-se Seto. "Seríamos mais que amigos? Não. Se fossemos, ele tinha-me dito. Ou será que me esconderia isso, para não me confundir mais, até eu recuperar a memória ou pelo menos a maior parte dela? Tenho mesmo de esclarecer tudo com ele. Posso perguntar-lhe se houve algo entre nós. Não tenho de dizer que sinto algo por ele. Assim, penso que nada mudará entre nós. Não posso perder a amizade dele."_

As horas foram passando. Depois do almoço, Seto foi novamente para a biblioteca, aguardando que Joey chegasse. Estava bastante impaciente. Queria ver e falar com Joey. O mais rápido possível. Enquanto pensava nisso, sentiu uma ligeira dor de cabeça, que se tornou um pouco mais forte logo de seguida. Seto percebeu que estava a recuperar mais uma memória.

Seto fechou os olhos. Era mais fácil perceber a memória se assim fosse. A princípio, era uma memória difusa. Depois, Seto viu-se a si próprio e pela primeira vez nas suas memórias, viu Joey, de casaco verde, a enfrentá-lo. Depois lembrou-se das palavras cruéis e frias que lhe tinha lançado. Soube que estava na ilha onde decorrera o torneio de Pegasus, apesar de não se lembrar de quem era realmente Pegasus.

De seguida, recuperou outra memória. Mais uma vez, Joey estava perto de si e trocavam palavras desagradáveis. A maioria delas vindas da boca de Seto. Quando as memórias terminaram de emergir na sua mente, Seto conseguiu lembrar-se delas e revê-las novamente. Ficou surpreendido.

"_Finalmente, lembrei-me de algo que incluísse o Joey." pensou Seto. "Mas é muito estranho. Porque é que me lembrei destes dois acontecimentos em que estava a discutir com ele? Porque é que eu estava a ser tão arrogante? Não parecia nada algo que eu fosse dizer a um amigo. Não parecíamos amigos de todo. Tenho então mais uma coisa para falar com o Joey."_

Joey chegou à mansão alguns minutos depois e o mordomo levou-o até à biblioteca, onde Seto o esperava. Joey surgira com o seu sorriso contagioso, mas Seto não conseguira retribuir com um sorriso e Joey percebeu de imediato que se passava algo. Por um momento, pensou se Seto não teria recuperado toda a memória, mas pouco depois percebeu que não.

"Joey, temos de falar." disse Seto. "Senta-te."

Joey sentou-se num dos sofás, de frente para Seto.

"Então, o que se passa? Já recuperaste a memória?" perguntou Joey.

"Não, ainda não. Algumas das minhas memórias voltaram, mas ainda tenho muitas lacunas." respondeu Seto. "Mas tenho de te questionar nalgumas coisas. Joey, acabei de ter duas recordações sobre mim e ti. Estávamos a discutir, principalmente por minha causa. Eu estava a ser arrogante. Agora, preciso que me expliques isto. Disseste que sempre nos demos bem."

Joey suspirou. Por um lado, achava melhor contar a Seto toda a verdade, mas por outro, não queria realmente fazer isso. Nas semanas que se tinham passado desde que Seto tinha perdido a memória e Joey tinha passado o tempo com ele, Joey começara a aperceber-se de que realmente algo estava a mudar em si. No momento, Joey já se tinha convencido de que estava apaixonado por Seto. Este Seto, ainda sem todas as suas memórias. Este Seto, ainda simpático para ele.

"Como todas as pessoas, mesmo os mais amigos têm discussões." disse Joey. "Portanto, não seria diferente connosco."

"Mas eu fui muito arrogante. Eu sou sempre assim, não sou? Ou era, quando tinha a memória?"

"Seto…"

"Diz-me! Não me tentes proteger! Preciso de saber."

"Pronto, sim, por vezes eras muito arrogante. É a verdade. Não te quis dizer para não ficares com má impressão de ti próprio. Mas acontece. Nem sempre era assim e cada um é como é."

"Como é que podias ser meu amigo, se eu te tratava assim?"

"Se as pessoas deixassem de ser amigas umas das outras apenas porque de vez em quando se zangam e são arrogantes, então já ninguém era amigo de ninguém."

Seto ficou calado, acabando por dar razão a Joey. Por seu lado, Joey estava a dar as respostas que achava que deveria dar e que achava que eram verdade numa amizade. Todas as pessoas eram diferentes e não seria por haver discussões que deixariam de ser amigos. Bom, dependia das discussões em si.

"E não há mais nada que me estejas a esconder, Joey?" perguntou Seto.

"Não, nada." respondeu Joey, apressadamente.

"Bom… eu vou ter de te perguntar isto. Alguma vez houve algo entre nós? Quer dizer, algo para além da amizade, se é que me faço entender?"

Joey ficou surpreendido com aquela pergunta. Não esperava ouvir aquilo da parte de Seto, mas apressou-se a responder com a verdade.

"Não, Seto. Nunca houve nada além da amizade entre nós. Nada de romance, nem sexo, nem nada do género." respondeu Joey. "Porque perguntas?"

"Porque queria saber. Já que tu não me contas em pormenor as coisas, tinha de perguntar." disse Seto, tentando desviar o assunto de seguida. "E entre mim e outra pessoa? Já namorei com alguém que tu conhecesses?"

"Não, que eu me lembre, não namoraste com ninguém. Eras uma pessoa muito recatada nesse sentido."

Mais uma vez, Joey não mentira. Nunca seria possível Seto namorar com ninguém. Pelo menos, aquele Seto com todas as suas memórias. Não gostava de estar perto das pessoas, nem tolerava a maioria, quanto mais namorar com alguém. Por seu lado, Seto, o Seto sem memória, sentia-se triste com a resposta de Joey sobre ter havido algo entre eles. Perguntara apenas se já tinha namorado com alguém que Joey conhecesse para tentar desviar a conversar e para que Joey não reparasse na sua expressão. O Seto com memória sabia representar muito bem e esconder os seus sentimentos. Sem as suas memórias e vivências totais, não era exactamente assim.

"Seto, o que se passa?" perguntou Joey.

"Não é nada. Acho que preciso de ficar sozinho."

"Mas eu acabei de chegar…"

"Eu sei, mas vai-te embora. Preciso de pensar e não te quero aqui."

Joey hesitou. Não queria ir-se embora. Seto parecia afectado. Tinha-lhe perguntado se tinham tido alguma coisa e depois se namorara com alguém. Com duas respostas negativas a ambas as questões, Joey percebera logo que Seto tinha mudado de atitude.

"Joey, por favor, vai-te embora." disse Seto.

"Está bem, eu vou. Mas não percebo porque ficaste assim. Pronto, não andaste por aí a namorar, mas não é o fim do mundo." disse Joey. "Não me parece que tenhas de te preocupar com isso agora."

"Se eu não namorava com ninguém, não será que isso diz muito sobre o meu carácter? Provavelmente ninguém me queria."

Joey poderia dizer que isso não seria verdade. Havia muita gente que gostaria de estar com Seto, aquele Seto idealizado pelos média, como charmoso, rico e poderoso, mas na verdade ninguém conseguiria conviver muito tempo com ele. E ainda mais, o Seto com memória não queria estar com ninguém. Para não ter de entrar em pormenores, Joey tentou minimizar a situação com a sua resposta.

"Ouve Seto, não tens de te preocupar por não teres namorado. Eu também não namoro com ninguém há imenso tempo e não estou afectado por isso."

"Estou a ver… e não gostas de ninguém, Joey?"

"Eu… bem…"

Joey ficou dividido sobre o que deveria dizer. Confirmaria que sim? Diria que não? Na verdade, sim, gostava de alguém. Gostava da pessoa que tinha à sua frente e que tentara afastar do seu pensamento nas últimas semanas, o que era difícil, já que via Seto praticamente todos os dias. Acabara por aceitar os seus sentimentos, já que não os conseguia negar a si mesmo.

"Sim, gosto de uma pessoa, Seto."

"Quem é?"

"Tu… hum… não conheces."

"Vai-te embora." disse Seto, bruscamente.

"Seto…"

"Não queres dizer quem é e… eu realmente nem quero saber. Vai e deixa-me sozinho."

Joey suspirou e foi embora da mansão, enquanto Seto foi até ao seu quarto e se sentou na cama, a pensar. Sentia-se bastante triste com a situação. Estava longe de saber que era ele a pessoa de quem Joey gostava e agora sofria por pensar que Joey gostava de outra pessoa.

"_Claro que gosta de outra pessoa. Porque gostaria de mim, afinal? Somos amigos, mas só isso. Eu estou a misturar as coisas. E somos do mesmo sexo. Deve estar apaixonado por alguma rapariga simpática, que o conquistou, claro e eu… eu tenho de tentar esquecer o que sinto. Não me consigo lembrar de várias memórias, mas é irónico que me seja difícil esquecer o que sinto. Sei que não será fácil, mas tentarei." pensou Seto. "Não queria perder a amizade do Joey, mas no momento não consigo pensar em estar com ele e saber que ele gosta de outra pessoa. Para já, terá de permanecer afastado de mim."_

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Passaram-se três dias e Seto não viu Joey em nenhum desses dias. Joey tentou ir à mansão, mas os seguranças não o deixaram entrar, dizendo que eram ordens expressas de Seto Kaiba. Joey ficara intrigado. Tentara falar com Seto, mas não conseguira. Porém, conseguira falar com Mokuba, que confrontara o irmão, mas Seto tinha-o ignorado e mantido firme a sua posição. Não queria ver Joey. Mokuba acabara por ceder, mas ao quarto dia, resolvera que tinha de enfrentar o irmão e acabar com aquilo.

"Seto, não podes proibir mais o Joey de te ver. Ele está preocupado. Tem-me ligado todos os dias a perguntar por ti." disse Mokuba.

"Pois que pergunte. Mas não o quero ver." disse Seto, que estava nesse momento sentado num dos sofás da biblioteca.

"Mas porquê? O que se passou? Porque é que não me dizes?"

"Não tenho de te dizer tudo. Não o quero ver e pronto."

"Lembraste-te de algo e ficaste zangado?"

"Deveria ficar, Mokuba? Há algo que me deva lembrar sobre o Joey para me deixar zangado?" perguntou Seto.

"Bem… hum…"

Seto levantou-se, encarando Mokuba. Estava zangado e agora a sua expressão fazia lembrar a expressão que costumava apresentar todos os dias, quando ainda tinha a sua memória.

"Estás a esconder-me algo e o Joey também estava. Eu devia confiar em vocês, mas como é que o posso fazer se me escondem coisas? Diz-me a verdade, Mokuba!"

"Pronto, tem calma. Seto, temos-te dito praticamente que sempre foste boa pessoa e muito simpático. Não é verdade. Muitas vezes eras arrogante, manipulador e simplesmente mau." disse Mokuba. "Satisfeito? Ficas mais contente por te dizer isto?"

Seto demorou alguns segundos a responder.

"Fico satisfeito por me dizeres a verdade. É só o que peço." respondeu Seto.

"Seto, eu adoro-te. És o meu irmão mais velho e sempre nos demos bem. Isto não é mentira. Claro que podias ser um pouco rígido, mas sempre estivemos juntos e unidos. Desde que perdeste a memória que tenho estado muito preocupado contigo e o Joey também. Não percebo porque é que o afastas agora." disse Mokuba. "Se te mentimos, foi para te proteger."

"Está bem, eu até compreendo isso. Então eu tinha uma personalidade difícil. Não me lembro exactamente disso e não estou a pensar ficar assim novamente… ou pelo menos enquanto não recuperar a memória."

"Não parece. O que tu estás a fazer ao Joey é uma atitude típica do Seto com memória." disse Mokuba.

"O Seto com memória também fazia isto ao Joey?"

"O Seto com memória pensava que tinha sempre razão e por vezes afastava as pessoas que se preocupavam com ele." disse Mokuba. "Portanto, hoje vou ligar ao Joey e ele vai vir aqui ver-te."

"Não, nem pensar."

"Seto Kaiba, ouve com atenção! Esta mansão também é minha e eu quero o Joey aqui, portanto, podes aceitar sem refilar ou podes refilar à vontade, que isso não me vai demover. Podes até esconder-te no teu quarto e trancares a porta para não veres o Joey, o que é uma atitude muito infantil da tua parte, mas tu é que sabes." disse Mokuba. "Mas o Joey vai vir aqui hoje. Tenho dito."

Mokuba virou costas e saiu da biblioteca, enquanto Seto suspirava. Não podia impedir Mokuba de trazer Joey ali. Conseguira de certa maneira impor-se nos dias anteriores, mas agora Mokuba não cederia. A cabeça de Seto dizia que não devia ver Joey novamente. O coração de Seto ansiava por o ver o mais breve possível.

"_Vou ter de o ver. Não vou esconder-me como uma criança amedrontada para não enfrentar os meus problemas. Terei de falar com ele, com a maior naturalidade possível e tentar arranjar alguma desculpa para não o ter deixado entrar aqui nos últimos dias." pensou Seto._

Algumas horas depois, Seto, ainda na biblioteca, ouviu distintamente as vozes de Joey e Mokuba no corredor.

"_Ele já chegou." pensou Seto, com o coração a acelerar._

Segundos depois, a porta da biblioteca abriu-se e Mokuba e Joey entraram, caminhando de seguida até Seto.

"Seto, o Joey chegou." disse Mokuba.

"Seto, estava preocupado contigo." disse Joey. "Não me quiseste deixar entrar na mansão nos últimos dias."

"Estive indisposto. Doente, digamos. Não queria ver ninguém, nem pegar-te a doença." mentiu Seto.

"O Mokuba não disse que tinhas estado doente." disse Joey.

"Porque eu lhe pedi, para não ficares preocupado, o que parece que não resultou. Mas estive realmente doente." mentiu Seto.

Mokuba abanou a cabeça, perante a mentira descarada do irmão, mas não o contradisse. Joey e Mokuba sentaram-se na biblioteca e depois Mokuba decidiu ir buscar um jogo de tabuleiro para jogarem. Seto ganhou facilmente. Apesar da perda de memória, continuava a ser incrivelmente rápido nos jogos de raciocínio e negociação, como era o caso do jogo que tinham jogado. Pouco depois, o mordomo bateu à porta e entrou.

"Menino Mokuba, tem uma chamada para si. É um amigo seu." disse o mordomo, segurando o telefone.

"Eu vou atender. Já volto."

Mokuba pegou no telefone e saiu da biblioteca, seguido do mordomo, que fechou a porta atrás de si. Joey e Seto encararam-se.

"Não estives doente coisa nenhuma, Seto." disse Joey, olhando o outro nos olhos. "Percebi que estavas a mentir."

"Não, não estava."

"Estavas sim. Não me tentes enganar." disse Joey. "Ouve, não podes estar ainda zangado só porque eu te confirmei que não namoraste ninguém. É algo que não é nada importante."

"Eu não estou zangado por isso."

"Então porque é que estás zangado?"

"Eu não estou zangado. De todo."

"Não?"

"Não." respondeu Seto.

"Tens a certeza?"

"Claro que tenho."

"Estás a mentir outra vez."

"E tu estás a deixar-me irritado!"

"Porquê? Porque consigo perceber que me estás a mentir e não me dizes a verdade? Vá, seja o que for que te aborrece, conta-me. Conta-me!"

"Estou aborrecido porque tu gostas de uma pessoa!" exclamou Seto.

Depois, Seto calou-se abruptamente. Tinha deixado o seu temperamento levar o melhor de si e agora revelara a Joey a razão porque estava realmente aborrecido. Joey pareceu confuso e depois suspirou.

"Estás zangado porque eu gosto de alguém e tu não? Seto…"

"Não percebes nada. Eu é que perco a memória mas tu é que não percebes nada!" exclamou Seto.

"Então explica-me."

"Percebe por ti mesmo." disse Seto.

Logo de seguida, Mokuba voltou e começou a falar incessantemente, até sugerir uma nova partida do jogo de tabuleiro. Joey não se conseguiu concentrar, pensando no que Seto lhe dissera. Ele, Joey, gostava de Seto. E Seto ficara aborrecido por Joey gostar de alguém…

"_Será? Não pode ser! Mas… a atitude dele parece querer dizer que ele está interessado em mim. Será mesmo? Eu gostava que assim fosse. Tenho de admitir que é isso que eu queria. Mas ele está sem memória. Mesmo que gostasse de mim agora, o que sentiria quando recuperasse a memória? Iria odiar-me por me ter aproveitado do estado dele, já que agora não tem a sua memória? Mas se ele gostar de mim, arrisco tudo." pensou Joey._

Depois de terminarem mais uma partida do jogo, que teve o mesmo desfecho, com Seto a vencer com facilidade, Joey pediu a Mokuba para falar a sós com Seto.

"É importante, Mokuba. Desculpa estar a pedir-te para saíres de uma divisão da tua própria casa." disse Joey.

"Não faz mal. Falem então. Acho que precisam mesmo de o fazer. Até logo."

Mokuba saiu da biblioteca, fechando a porta atrás de si. Seto e Joey voltaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos.

"Estive a pensar no que disseste, Seto. Vou ser directo. Tu gostas de mim?"

"Vou ser directo também. Sim, gosto." respondeu Seto. "Pensei que seria melhor não te dizer. Quis afastar-te. Sim, menti quando disse que estive doente. Não te queria ver, porque me disseste que gostavas de outra pessoa e eu fiquei triste… com ciúmes dessa pessoa, que tinha o teu amor e eu não."

"Seto…"

"Eu sei que somos amigos. Tu próprio me disseste que nunca tivemos nada um com o outro. Eu sei que devo estar a confundir tudo, porque fiquei sem memória e assim estou a misturar as coisas, mas é o que sinto, Joey." disse Seto. "Tu apoiaste-me imenso e eu apaixonei-me por ti."

Seto parou de falar e Joey abanou a cabeça.

"Seto, tu percebeste mal, também por minha culpa." disse Joey. "Tu perguntaste-me se eu gostava de alguém. Eu respondi que gostava de uma pessoa e que tu não conhecias essa pessoa. Menti também. Desculpa. A pessoa de quem eu gosto és tu."

"Falas a sério, Joey?" perguntou Seto, surpreendido. "Falas mesmo a sério?"

"Claro que falo a sério. Não ia brincar com uma coisa destas. Não te disse a verdade quando me perguntaste, porque tive medo da tua reacção. Seto, não tens a tua memória e eu dizer-te, mesmo agora, que gosto de ti é estar a induzir-te em erro. Estar a aproveitar-me da situação para meu proveito."

"Seria isso se eu não gostasse também de ti." disse Seto. "Mas gosto."

Seto aproximou-se mais de Joey.

"Hum, eu até te beijava, mas considerando que não me lembro de ter beijado ninguém, talvez não me saia muito bem. Importas-te de tomares tu a iniciativa?"

Joey sorriu. Por um segundo, lembrou-se que estava prestes a beijar Seto Kaiba, que fora um grande inimigo seu, que neste momento não tinha a sua memória, mas por quem se apaixonara. Depois, lembrou-se apenas da parte de se ter apaixonado por ele e beijou Seto. O primeiro beijo foi desajeitado, mas depois o segundo e os que se seguiram foram bastante melhores. Quando se afastaram um pouco, para respirarem fundo os dois, sorriram um ao outro.

"E agora, Joey?" perguntou Seto. "Como é que ficam as coisas entre nós?"

"É uma boa pergunta." disse Joey, pensativo. "A resposta óbvia seria que ficamos juntos, já que gostamos um do outro. Mas as coisas não são assim tão fáceis."

Joey sabia o que sentia por Seto e Seto sabia o que sentia por Joey, porém, começarem a namorar traria muitas complicações ou pelo menos se começassem a namorar e as outras pessoas soubessem dessa situação.

"Seto, se agora ficarmos juntos, os outros não aprovarão a situação." disse Joey. "Dirão que tu não estás a ver bem as coisas, porque não tens a tua memória de volta ou pelo menos completamente e que estás confuso. E provavelmente irão dizer que eu estou a aproveitar-me da situação para estar contigo." disse Joey.

"Não quero saber o que os outros pensam." disse Seto.

Joey abanou a cabeça. Aquilo era, definitivamente, algo que o Seto com memória diria muitas vezes, com certeza.

"Seto, eu compreendo… também quero estar contigo, mas a opinião dos outros é crucial. Se o Mokuba sabe do que se passa e desaprova, provavelmente proíbe-me de vir aqui ver-te."

"A mansão também é minha, por isso se eu te quisesse aqui ele não poderia impedir que viesses."

"Irias comprar uma guerra com o Mokuba."

"Se fosse preciso, saía de vez da mansão. Ia para onde fosse e ficava contigo."

Joey tentou manter-se sério, porque não queria encorajar Seto a fazer isso. Sabia que Mokuba adorava o irmão e seria algo muito mau se eles se desentendessem. Além de que Seto ainda estava a recuperar, para ter a sua memória de volta e a mudança de ambiente, saindo abruptamente da mansão, não seria boa ideia.

"_E não poderia ir para o meu apartamento." pensou Joey. "O meu pai não deixaria. Se ele fosse para um hotel também não seria nada bom. Não, ele tem de ficar aqui para poder recuperar normalmente."_

Apesar de não querer confusões com Mokuba, Joey tinha de admitir que ficara contente ao ouvir Seto Kaiba dizer-lhe que sairia da sua casa para ficar com ele. Não esperava algum dia ouvir aquilo de Seto. O pensamento de que Seto também não estava no seu estado normal passou pela cabeça de Joey, mas ele afastou esse pensamento. Não iria estragar aquele momento por isso.

"Seto, não quero que te zangues com ninguém, muito menos com o Mokuba e que saias da mansão. É a tua casa e deves ficar aqui para recuperares mais depressa." disse Joey.

Apesar destas palavras serem verdadeiras, no cantinho da sua mente, Joey pensava que talvez não quisesse que Seto recuperasse, porque se recuperasse, então aquele sonho, aquele Seto bonzinho, aquele Seto que gostava dele, desapareceria.

"Portanto, não devia ser bem assim, mas só estou a ver duas soluções para o nosso caso." disse Joey. "Ou teríamos de ficar separados, apenas como amigos…"

"Não. Nem pensar. Agora, só amigos não…" protestou Seto.

"Então teremos, pelo menos para já, que ficar juntos, mas escondermos isso de todos os outros."

"Hum, estás a sugerir namorarmos às escondidas?" perguntou Seto, pensativo. Depois acabou por sorrir. "Muito bem, eu concordo com essa ideia."

"Óptimo. Então não podes contar nada ao Mokuba." disse Joey.

"Está bem. Nem tu a mais ninguém." disse Seto.

"Então fica combinado assim."

"Não há-de ser muito difícil. Afinal, praticamente és só tu que me visitas e passamos muito tempo a sós um com o outro. Ninguém vai desconfiar."

Joey acenou afirmativamente. Poucos segundos depois, ele e Seto estavam a beijar-se novamente. Quando, alguns minutos depois, bateram à porta da biblioteca, os dois tentaram comportar-se de forma normal. Mokuba entrou.

"Desculpem vir interromper-vos, mas achei que já tinham tido tempo suficiente para falarem." disse Mokuba. "Podemos jogar a mais um jogo?"

Seto e Joey acabaram por concordar, apesar de na realidade pretenderem apenas que Mokuba os deixasse a sós, mas dizerem-lhe isso novamente apenas levantaria suspeitas. Ficaram os três a jogarem a mais um jogo, sendo que Seto e Joey não estavam concentrados a jogar, mas sim um no outro.

"_Será que isto é certo?" perguntou-se Joey. "Eu gosto dele. Gosto dele assim… mas estou a mentir-lhe. Ele continua a pensar que éramos realmente amigos, mas não o éramos. Ele agora apaixonou-se por mim e eu por ele, mas será isto… real? O que eu sinto não é fingimento e de certeza que o que ele sente também não é… mas e quando ele recuperar a memória? Tenho medo que tudo mude… o Seto Kaiba com memória nunca teria nada comigo…"_

**E assim, termina o segundo capítulo. O próximo capítulo será também o último e trará a conclusão desta história.**


	3. Verdade

**Capítulo 3: Verdade**

Passaram duas semanas desde que Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler tinham começado a namorar secretamente. Os dois continuavam a ver-se diariamente e não tinham tido muita dificuldade em esconder a sua relação. Seto encorajava Mokuba a aproveitar o Verão e ir à praia com Yugi e os outros, enquanto ele e Joey permaneciam na mansão, podendo namorar à vontade.

Apesar de não querer contar sobre a relação de ambos a ninguém, Seto não tivera grande escolha e revelara ao seu terapeuta, Hiro Molomaka, o que se passava entre ele e Joey. Hiro começara a estranhar o comportamento de Seto, que já não falava tão abertamente, pois tinha medo de se descuidar e revelar o seu romance com Joey. O terapeuta percebera que Seto lhe estava a esconder algo e avisara-o de que assim, sem abertura para falarem sobre tudo, seria difícil avançarem na recuperação de Seto. Depois de falar com Joey sobre o caso, Joey aconselhara-o a contar a verdade ao terapeuta, para bem do próprio Seto.

"Seto Kaiba, agora compreendo as reticências que tem tido em falar sobre certos assuntos que lhe têm passado pela cabeça. Compreendo que emocionalmente lhe esteja a fazer bem esta relação, mas na verdade, não é aconselhável." dissera Hiro. "Você está numa fase bastante delicada. A última coisa com que se devia preocupar agora seria com romances e coisas do género. Poderão trazer-lhe problemas."

"Mas eu sinto-me muito feliz com o Joey. Antes… sentia-me muito mais perdido. Tinha já o Joey como amigo e o Mokuba é meu irmão, mas agora sinto-me… protegido e feliz, mesmo sem a minha memória." dissera Seto. "Não vou abdicar disso."

"Como queira. Mas tenha cuidado. De qualquer das maneiras, não se deve sentir inibido de falar de tudo o que sente. Temos de trabalhar com tudo para chegarmos à nossa meta, para que você recupere totalmente a memória. Os estímulos emocionais que está a receber agora talvez possam ajudar, quem sabe." dissera Hiro.

As sessões com o terapeuta continuavam a ser praticamente diárias e Seto ia fazendo progressos, apesar de mínimos. Lembrara-se de ter defrontado Maximillion Pegasus, de ter rasgado o Blue Eyes White Dragon do avô de Yugi, da grande abertura da Kaiba Land, do seu duelo com Alister, entre outras coisas. Porém, as memórias que queria recuperar mais depressa eram aquelas que envolviam Joey e Mokuba e, por alguma razão, essas eram memórias que quase nunca conseguia vislumbrar.

Joey, apesar de estar feliz por estar com Seto, como nunca pensara que poderia estar, sentia-se dividido. Por um lado, ficava feliz quando Seto se lembrava de mais algum pormenor, mas também receoso de que ele se lembrasse de alguma das discussões graves que tinham tido no passado e tivesse de lhe revelar a verdade, de que nunca tinham sido amigos. Joey ficava feliz por ver Seto a recuperar a pouco e pouco, mas tinha medo do dia em que ele recuperasse totalmente a memória e o deixasse.

"_Estou a ser egoísta. Não posso desejar que o Seto não recupere a memória. Não. Eu gosto dele e por isso quero o melhor para ele. E o melhor para ele é recuperar a memória, mesmo que depois, tudo o que vivemos… tudo isto… não passe de um sonho." pensou Joey._

Com a recuperação das memórias de Seto, nos duelos que fizera e sobre a empresa Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba e Joey tinham acabado por dizer a Seto que ele não era um simples trabalhador na empresa, mas sim o presidente. Tinham argumentado que não lhe tinham dito antes porque queriam que ele se lembrasse mais de tudo e que seria demasiada pressão para si.

"Talvez tenham razão, mas mais uma vez escondem-me coisas e mentem-me." dissera Seto, olhando para o irmão e para o namorado. "Não devem fazer isso. Não é suposto eu confiar em vocês?"

"Nós compreendemos o que dizes, mas só te queríamos proteger." dissera Mokuba.

"É verdade, Seto." dissera Joey. "Era apenas para te proteger."

"Mas eu prefiro que me digam a verdade. Mesmo que seja difícil, digam-me a verdade. É o melhor que têm a fazer." dissera Seto.

Mokuba e Joey tinham trocado um olhar, mas não tinham adiantado mais nada a Seto. Mokuba sabia agora que o apoio de Joey era indispensável e que o irmão ficaria abalado se soubesse que afinal eles não tinham sido amigos. Joey sabia o mesmo, pelo que continuaram com a farsa de Joey ser o melhor amigo de Seto. E, sem Mokuba saber, Joey e Seto continuavam com o namoro secreto.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Seto e Joey estavam sentados à beira da piscina, vestindo apenas os calções de banho, azuis no caso de Seto e verdes no caso de Joey. Ambos estavam com os pés na água e estavam a conversar. O sol brilhava no céu e a tarde estava bastante agradável.

"Se queres que te diga a verdade, não me apetece nem um pouco que o Yugi e os outros venham até aqui hoje." disse Seto.

"Porquê? Pensei que simpatizavas com eles…"

"Não é que tenha algo contra eles. Têm sido simpáticos nas vezes em que estamos juntos, apesar do Tristan se mostrar sempre um pouco estranho quando está perto de mim. Acho que não confia muito em mim." disse Seto. "Mas já me disseste que nem sempre fui muito simpático para eles, por isso eu compreendo a atitude dele."

"Então, se até gostas deles, porque é que não querias que eles viessem aqui? O Mokuba fez questão de os convidar. Daqui a pouco, devem estar a chegar."

"A verdade é que o que me apetecia neste momento era atirar-te para dentro da piscina e saltar lá para dentro eu também. E passarmos a tarde a beijarmo-nos e a fazer outras coisas, sem o Mokuba e os outros por perto." disse Seto, encarando Joey. "É isso."

Joey sorriu ao namorado e agarrou-lhe numa das mãos.

"Assim, já percebo. Também me apetecia fazer o que estás a dizer, mas a verdade é que precisas de conviver com mais pessoas." disse Joey. "Portanto, noutra altura temos tempo para fazermos tudo o que nos apetecer, quando o Mokuba não estiver na mansão e os outros também não."

"Se achas que tenho de conviver com mais pessoas, talvez estivesse na altura de tu e o Mokuba deixarem de insistir comigo para não sair da mansão." disse Seto. "Não achas?"

"Eu… bem… talvez tenhas razão." admitiu Joey. "Mas tu sabes que apenas queremos que estejas sempre na mansão para te protegermos."

"Acho que já chega de ser super protegido." disse Seto. "Talvez essa vossa super protecção ainda esteja a atrasar mais a recuperação da minha memória."

Joey não disse nada, pois agora pensava que talvez Seto tivesse razão, mas a ideia de Seto sair e ser abordado por pessoas que lhe poderiam dizer algo que o fizesse ficar confuso, não lhe agradava. Sem falar que era conhecido que Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler não se davam bem. Nas últimas semanas, os jornais tinham apresentado notícias sobre as idas frequentes de Joey à mansão, apesar de agora já ninguém se importar com isso. De qualquer maneira, seria complicado se alguém se aproximasse de Seto e lhe perguntasse porque estava junto de Joey, se não gostavam um do outro no passado.

"_O que é que eu diria ao Seto?" perguntou-se Joey. "Ele iria fazer perguntas. Mas o que iria eu responder? Iria mentir-lhe e inventar uma desculpa, talvez dizendo que a pessoa estava enganada? Ou diria a verdade? Esta mentira está a tornar-se numa bola de neve, mas agora que estou junto do Seto, não posso arriscar-me a contar-lhe que nunca fomos amigos. Posso perder o amor dele quando ele recuperar a memória… mas não antes. Não antes…"_

Pouco depois, Mokuba surgiu vindo da mansão, com Yugi, Téa e Tristan, que tinham acabado de chegar, atrás de si. Os amigos traziam consigo toalhas, pois Mokuba combinara especialmente um dia na piscina. Ao chegarem perto de Seto e Joey, Joey apressou-se a largar a mão de Seto, antes que os outros se apercebessem disso. Yugi e os outros cumprimentaram Joey e Seto.

"Está uma tarde óptima para uns mergulhos numa piscina." disse Tristan, despindo a sua t-shirt. "Foi uma óptima ideia teres-nos convidado para vir aqui, Mokuba."

"Claro que foi boa ideia." disse Mokuba, sorrindo. "Assim, vamos divertir-nos imenso. O Seto precisa de companhia e isto faz-lhe bem."

"Não fales como se fosses um médico que sabe o que prescrever ao seu paciente, Mokuba." disse Seto, levantando-se. "Mas hum… é agradável poder ter a vossa companhia."

Yugi e Téa sorriram a Seto, enquanto Tristan lhe lançou um olhar de alguma desconfiança. Habituara-se ao Seto Kaiba arrogante e esperava ver aquela personalidade surgir a qualquer momento. Tristan continuava a não entender como é que Joey agora se tornara tão amigo de Seto, quando antigamente eram inimigos.

Pouco depois, todos saltaram para a piscina. Seto decidiu nadar, mas Joey começou a atirar-lhe água, o que o desconcentrou. Seto acabou retaliar, atirando água de volta Joey e em poucos segundos todos estavam envolvidos numa batalha aquática. Quando acalmaram, Mokuba foi buscar uma bola e divertiram-se a lançá-lo uns aos outros.

Quando saíram da água, estenderam as toalhas sobre a relva e ficaram a apanhar sol. Seto lançou um olhar a Joey, que tinha colocado uns óculos de sol e se encontrava deitado de costas na sua toalha azul.

"_Ele é lindo. Se o Yugi e os outros não estivessem aqui neste momento, arrastava o Joey até ao meu quarto… hum, até podia inventar alguma desculpa para o afastar dos outros." pensou Seto. Depois abanou a cabeça. "Não, é melhor eu não fazer isso. Seria arriscar demasiado. Tenho de ser paciente. Amanhã já não os teremos por aqui e eu e o Joey podemos aproveitar para estarmos sozinhos."_

"Então Kaiba, tens tido progressos na recuperação da tua memória?" perguntou Yugi.

"Alguns, mas ainda falta lembrar-me de muitas coisas. Tenho muitas lacunas na minha memória." respondeu Seto.

"Com o tempo, hás-de acabar por te lembrar de tudo ou quase tudo." disse Téa. "É apenas uma questão de tempo."

"O pior é que depois voltas a ter aquele feitio que tinhas antes e ninguém te consegue aturar, por seres mal dispostos e nos tratares com pouca simpatia." disse Tristan.

Téa deu-lhe uma cotovelada, para o calar. Mokuba tinha pedido a todos para alinharem na mentira de que Joey era amigo de Seto e não falarem muito de que Seto não costumava ser muito simpático. Seto abanou a cabeça.

"Não sei o que as memórias me trarão." disse Seto. "Mas se vocês não tiverem feito nada que me tenha aborrecido, não teria razão para não vos tratar bem."

"Nunca te fizemos mal e não nos tratavas bem na mesma." disse Tristan, o que lhe valeu outra cotovelada de Téa. "Ei, pára com isso! Não estou a dizer mentira nenhuma."

"Eu prefiro que sejam sinceros comigo." disse Seto, a todos. "Do que estarem a ocultar-me as coisas. Tristan, prometo que, mesmo que eu fosse como fosse, agora vejo as coisas de maneira diferente. E como disse, se não tiver alguma razão para não vos tratar bem, então serão tratados com todo o respeito."

Tristan não pareceu muito convencido, mas também não disse nada. Joey olhou para Seto.

"_Ele pensa que quando recuperar a memória, como viveu semanas sem se lembrar, vai tentar encaixar as memórias na vivência que tem agora. Será? Será que consegue mesmo? Será que, mesmo que recupere a memória, se se lembra do que nós passámos, não me vai odiar?" perguntou-se Joey. "Será que continuará a gostar de mim?"_

Alguns minutos depois, Tristan queixou-se por não haver por ali nada que pudesse comer. Joey também estava a ficar com um pouco de fome, mas tinha-se contido de falar nesse facto, pois estava mais interessado em ir falando com os amigos, enquanto lançava olhares a Seto.

"Eu vou pedir ao cozinheiro para nos preparar sandes e sumos." disse Seto, levantando-se da sua toalha. "Depois trago-os… hum, mas não sei se consigo trazer tudo sozinho. Joey, importas-te de me ajudar?"

Joey percebeu a ideia de Seto e acenou afirmativamente, levantando-se também da sua toalha. Os dois caminharam até chegarem dentro da mansão e, quando já estavam fora da vista dos outros, Seto agarrou Joey pela cintura e beijou-o. O beijo não durou muito tempo, porque Joey o quebrou.

"Seto, é melhor não. Aqui no corredor, alguém nos pode ver." disse Joey.

"Não quero saber. Quero é estar contigo e beijar-te e…"

"Ei, eu também quero o mesmo, mas não podemos ser descuidados." disse Joey. "Se os outros aparecerem e nos virem, já viste o que vão pensar? Ou se aparece algum dos teus empregados? Ainda iam contar tudo aos jornais sobre nós."

"Joey, eu gosto de ti. Eu sei que combinámos não contar a ninguém que estamos juntos, para evitar problemas, mas eu tenho quase a certeza absoluta que o Mokuba não se irá opor ao nosso relacionamento. Ele é meu irmão e quer que eu esteja feliz. Tu és boa pessoa. Ele não tem motivos para não concordar."

"Não é bem assim e tu sabes disso." argumentou Joey. "Nós somos dois rapazes, o que já só por si gera complicações na cabeça da maioria das pessoas e o Mokuba ainda é uma criança, o que o deixará mais confuso ainda. Além de que tu não recuperaste a tua memória. Tu sabes que pensarão que eu me estou a aproveitar da situação. Tu és rico e tudo…"

"Pensarão que estás a dar o golpe do baú? Sim, talvez pensem, mas se o Mokuba aceitasse, por mim, os outros que se danassem. Não me interessava a opinião deles para nada."

Joey tentou não sorrir, para não encorajar Seto na ideia de revelarem que estavam a namorar, mas a atitude daquele Seto sem memória não podia ser mais diferente da atitude que o Seto normal teria. Esse Seto não iria, com certeza, querer revelar a ninguém que estaria a namorar com alguém tão simples como Joey. Não quereria a imprensa a saber disso, a inventar teorias e a pôr em risco os negócios da empresa com publicidade negativa. Seto Kaiba não se preocuparia com a opinião dos outros pessoalmente, mas os interesses profissionais eram outra coisa completamente diferente.

"Seto, para já, é melhor continuarmos como estamos. Continuamos a namorar em segredo, está bem?" perguntou Joey.

"Pronto, está bem. Se é o que queres… mas vai ser difícil eu aguentar-me mais não sei quanto tempo junto dos outros sem te poder beijar ou abraçar-te."

Seto puxou Joey novamente para si e beijou-o mais uma vez. Nesse momento, Yugi surgiu, vindo da piscina, para ir à casa de banho. Ao vê-los a beijarem-se, parou. Seto e Joey não estavam a prestar qualquer atenção à sua volta e Yugi não estava propriamente ao lado deles, pelo que a sua presença não foi notada. Yugi engoliu em seco e voltou a sair para o jardim. Parou perto de uma árvore, que tapava a vista dos outros que estavam na piscina.

"_Não pode ser… o Joey e o Kaiba, a beijarem-se?" perguntou-se Yugi, chocado. "Como é possível? Eles detestavam-se. Bom, depois o Kaiba perdeu a memória e o Joey tem-se feito por passar pelo seu melhor amigo, mas mesmo assim… terei de falar com o Joey. Ele tem de me contar o que se passa realmente. O que é que lhe passou pela cabeça para se envolver com o Kaiba? Ainda por cima, ele não tendo a sua memória?"_

Yugi hesitou, tentando decidir se devia confrontar Joey e Seto de imediato ou mais tarde. Acabou por decidir voltar para dentro da mansão, mas quando entrou no corredor, Seto e Joey já não estavam à vista.

"_Pronto, assim falarei com eles mais tarde." pensou Yugi. "Mas não à frente dos outros, por isso, fica para amanhã. Mas teremos mesmo de ter uma conversa. É melhor falar primeiro com o Joey e depois, dependendo do que ele disser, saberei se devo falar também com o Kaiba ou não."_

Depois de ir à casa de banho, Yugi voltou para junto dos outros. Uns minutos mais tarde, Seto e Joey apareceram, com dois tabuleiros com sandes e sumos, que pousaram numa mesa que havia no jardim. Todos se levantaram e se serviram de comida e bebida.

"Estas sandes estão óptimas." disse Tristan. "Mas estava a ver que nunca mais voltavam com elas."

"Tivemos de esperar que as fizessem." disse Seto. "Foi por isso que demorámos mais tempo."

"_E porque andavam por ali aos beijos." pensou Yugi._

**Memórias Esquecidas**

No dia seguinte, Yugi foi até ao apartamento de Joey, para ter uma conversa com ele. Joey deixou-o entrar e sentaram-se os dois na sala, que estava parcamente mobilada, mas mesmo assim limpa e arrumada, graças ao esforço de Joey, já que o seu pai era pouco cuidadoso com a limpeza ou mesmo com o trabalho que tinha e mantinha apenas por um fio, já que por vezes aparecia bêbado para trabalhar.

"Então Yugi, porque é que vieste aqui tão cedo?" perguntou Joey. "Não tínhamos combinado nada, pois não?"

"Não, não tínhamos, mas vim aqui porque precisamos de falar de algo bastante grave."

"Passou-se alguma coisa, Yugi?" perguntou Joey, ficando preocupado. "Diz-me."

"O que aconteceu não foi comigo, mas sim, aconteceu algo e tu sabes o que é."

"Hum… não sei o que queres dizer, Yugi." disse Joey, confuso.

"Ok, então vou ser directo. Vi-te ontem aos beijos com o Kaiba no corredor da mansão." disse Yugi. "O que é que tu tens a dizer-me sobre isso?"

Joey empalideceu rapidamente, enquanto o amigo o continuava a olhá-lo, à espera de uma resposta.

"Então, Joey? Eu acabei por não falar contigo ou com o Kaiba ontem, mas vim aqui de propósito para termos esta conversa." disse Yugi. "Explica-me o que eu vi. O que é que se passa entre ti e o Kaiba?"

Joey estava dividido entre mentir ou dizer a verdade. Não esperava que alguém tivesse descoberto que havia algo entre ele e Seto, mas Yugi vira-os.

"_O Yugi é o meu melhor amigo." pensou Joey. "Esteve sempre aqui para me apoiar no que eu precisava. Tenho-lhe escondido que eu e o Seto namoramos e provavelmente o Yugi não vai aprovar, mas estou cansado de não poder dizer a ninguém. Eu sei que fui eu que quis manter o segredo, mas não poder nem sequer falar com uma única pessoa sobre o que se passa na minha vida não tem sido fácil. Devo contar-lhe a verdade. Não quero perder a amizade do Yugi por lhe ocultar as coisas ou lhe mentir."_

"Joey, então, não dizes nada?" perguntou Yugi.

"Pronto, Yugi, tu viste-me a beijar o Seto, porque eu e ele estamos a namorar." explicou Joey. "Não era suposto ninguém descobrir, mas como já sabes, não vale a pena negar."

"Tu e o Seto Kaiba a namorarem… é… quase inimaginável." disse Yugi. "Ou era, até ontem. Como é que isto foi acontecer, Joey?"

"Eu e ele começámos a passar tanto tempo juntos que… acabei por me apaixonar por ele. E ele apaixonou-se por mim. Não há maneira de explicar bem as coisas. Os sentimentos não são fáceis de descrever, mas gosto do Seto e ele gosta de mim."

"Joey, tu e o Kaiba nunca se deram bem. Aliás, o Kaiba nunca se deu propriamente bem com ninguém a não ser com o Mokuba e neste momento, o Kaiba não tem a sua memória completa."

"Eu sei disso tudo, Yugi. Eu sei que ele não é o mesmo Seto Kaiba do costume, sei que ele não tem a sua memória e até sei que estás a pensar dizer-me que é como se me estivesse a aproveitar da situação, mas o Seto também gosta de mim. Não o estou a forçar a nada."

"Eu percebi que não estavas, pelo beijo que vocês estavam a dar. Além de que eu te conheço, Joey. Não és má pessoa e se estás com o Kaiba agora, é porque gostas mesmo dele. Eu podia ficar feliz por vocês, mas na realidade a situação deixa-me preocupado, por causa de ambos."

Joey suspirou e não disse nada, pelo que Yugi prosseguiu.

"Não é sensato vocês estarem a namorar. Compreendo que gostem um do outro, mas há aqui situações que têm de ser avaliadas. O Kaiba com quem namoras agora e de quem gostas, na realidade, não existe. Tu conseguirias apaixonar-te pelo Seto Kaiba a que estamos habituados? Aquele Seto Kaiba frio e que dizia mal de ti?"

"Não, na verdade não, porque ele me trataria mal e nem me deixaria aproximar dele, mas…"

"E achas que o Seto Kaiba, se tivesse a sua memória, se apaixonaria por ti?"

"Não, mas…"

"Joey, estás a viver uma fantasia. Tu és meu amigo e eu preocupo-me. Não te quero ver sofrer, mas é melhor parares com isto agora." disse Yugi. "Tu gostas da ilusão de uma pessoa. Aquele não é o verdadeiro Seto Kaiba. E ele gosta de ti, mas tu também não foste verdadeiro com ele."

"Eu gosto dele. É o que importa."

"Joey, tu aproximaste-te dele como se fosses o melhor amigo dele, gaste-lhe a confiança e o amor, mas tens-lhe mentido, muitas vezes, de certeza. Até nós, eu, o Tristan e a Téa, que passamos pouco tempo junto do Kaiba tivemos de lhe mentir por vezes, dizendo que éramos mais ou menos amigos dele, quanto mais tu, que estás constantemente com ele." disse Yugi. "Tens de pensar que o Kaiba vai acabar por recuperar a memória e quando isso acontecer, acaba tudo entre vocês. É melhor seres tu a terminar tudo, já, porque senão vais sofrer muito mais."

Joey levantou-se e começou a andar pela sala, enquanto Yugi o seguia com o olhar.

"Yugi, eu já pensei muitas vezes em tudo o que disseste. Já me passaram imensas coisas pela cabeça. Eu sei que não devia estar a namorar com o Kaiba. Nem me devia ter aproximado dele quando ele perdeu a memória. Mas a verdade é que me aproximei e me apaixonei e mesmo que no futuro venha a sofrer, eu queria aproveitar todo o tempo que ainda tenho para estar com ele." disse Joey. "Eu sei que é estúpido da minha parte, mas é o que sinto."

Yugi suspirou, abanando a cabeça.

"Não te consigo convencer, pois não, Joey? Eu percebo que gostes muito dele, mas… enfim, tu é que sabes o que queres fazer com a tua vida. Mas quando o Kaiba recuperar a memória…"

"Eu tenho a esperança de que, quando o Seto recuperar a memória, se lembre de tudo o que passámos juntos e assim talvez, apenas talvez, ele continue comigo e possamos ser felizes."

"A esperança é a última a morrer." disse Yugi. "Pronto, tu és meu amigo e eu apoio-te, apesar de achar que te vais magoar. Mas, se de qualquer maneira, se queres que o Kaiba continue contigo, mesmo depois de recuperar a memória, então tens agora de lhe contar a toda a verdade. Fala-lhe de todas as mentiras que lhe disseste. Abre-te com ele. Porque, se o Kaiba recupera a memória e se lembra das mentiras que lhe disseste, mesmo que goste de ti, não te perdoa."

Joey voltou a sentar-se, encarando o amigo.

"Mas e se eu lhe contar as mentiras que disse e o Seto se afastar de mim?" perguntou Joey.

"Joey, ouve, eu sei que é uma situação complicada, mas nunca nada prospera com mentiras. Se queres mesmo que a vossa relação resulte, tem de ter como base a verdade e a confiança. Ele confia em ti e pode ficar abalado por lhe teres mentido, mas tens de lhe contar a verdade. O amor é importante, mas quando é cultivado com mentiras, não dura. Lembra-te disso."

Quando, pouco depois, Yugi se foi embora, Joey tomou uma decisão.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Joey bateu à porta da biblioteca da mansão dos irmãos Kaiba. A voz de Seto mandou entrar. Joey entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Seto, que estava sentado num dos sofás a ler um livro, pousou-o e levantou-se, sorrindo a Joey.

"Joey, estava mesmo à tua espera." disse Seto, aproximando-se do namorado. "Já começava a sentir a tua falta."

Antes que Joey pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Seto puxou-o para si e beijou-o. Joey deixou-se envolver pelo beijo. Um momento de felicidade, antes do momento da verdade. Depois de quebrarem o beijo, a expressão de Joey tornou-se séria.

"Seto, temos de ter uma conversa." disse Joey. "Vamos sentar-nos."

Seto e Joey sentaram-se lado a lado no sofá e olharam-se olhos nos olhos.

"O que se passa, Joey?" perguntou Seto. "Estás preocupado com alguma coisa? Eu posso ajudar-te?"

"Peço-te que me oiças, Seto." disse Joey. "E quero que te lembres de uma coisa. Os meus sentimentos por ti são verdadeiros."

Seto sorriu-lhe.

"Eu sei. Os meus também são."

"A nossa conversa é mesmo importante Seto, por isso, lembra-te realmente que gosto mesmo de ti. Mesmo muito." disse Joey.

"Já tinha percebido isso. Estás nervoso e a falar de sentimentos. Vá, não me digas que me vais pedir em casamento?"

Seto riu-se de seguida e Joey não conseguiu evitar rir-se também. Depois lembrou-se que tinha de ir directo ao assunto e ser sério nisso. E no fundo da sua mente, uma vozinha disse-lhe que era pena o Seto com memória não se rir ou fazer rir ninguém, mas Joey afastou essa mesma voz.

"Seto, eu quis relembrar-te que gosto muito de ti, porque fiz algo que não devia. Menti-te e mais do que uma vez." disse Joey. "Seto, eu gosto muito de ti, mas nem sempre foi assim. A minha primeira mentira para contigo, quando perdeste a memória, foi dizer-te que eu era o teu melhor amigo. Isso não é verdade, Seto."

"Então o que és em relação a mim? Ou o que eras, melhor dizendo?"

"Nós não nos dávamos bem, Seto. Não sei se rivais seria bem o termo, mas não éramos definitivamente amigos."

"Ou seja, nunca foste o meu melhor amigo, nem sequer meu amigo… mas tu falaste-me de várias coisas sobre a nossa amizade." disse Seto. "Mentiste-me em tudo?"

"Quase tudo, Seto. Desculpa. Tu é que me fazias perguntas. Há quanto tempo éramos amigos e mais isto e aquilo. Eu tinha de inventar desculpas e mais mentiras."

"Porquê? Porque é que fizeste isso?" perguntou Seto, com um olhar duro.

"Quando eu te vim ver, juntamente com os outros, já sabia que estavas amnésico. E tu tinhas sido sempre mau para mim, Seto. Portanto, eu queria ser mau para ti também, mentindo-te. E menti-te, dizendo que era o teu melhor amigo." explicou Joey. "O Mokuba praticamente obrigou-me a continuar com a farsa e por isso fiz o meu papel, passando pelo teu melhor amigo."

Seto levantou-se do sofá. Estava visivelmente zangado.

"Quer dizer, tu mentiste-me e o Mokuba também? E claro, o Yugi e os outros também. Todos me mentiram."

"Seto, por favor, ouve-me." pediu Joey, levantando-se também. "Eu sei que não devia ter mentido, mas eu queria enganar-te no momento em que disse que era teu melhor amigo. Queria deixar-te apenas confuso, como uma mini-vingança pessoal. Não esperava vir a desempenhar o papel de teu melhor amigo. Foi para teu próprio bem."

"Como é que mentires-me foi para meu próprio bem?" perguntou Seto, zangado.

"Seto, vou dizer-te toda a verdade. Tu, Seto Kaiba, eras a pessoa mais fria que eu conhecia. Só te preocupavas com o Mokuba. Afastavas todas as pessoas de ti, com a tua ambição e maus modos. Não tinhas amigos, Seto. Nenhuns. Nem um único. E depois daquela minha mentira, o Mokuba quis que eu continuasse a fingir ser teu amigo, para não ter sentires só. Percebes? Foi apenas para te poupar à angústia de pensares… de chegares mesmo à conclusão de que não tinhas amigos."

Seto não disse nada, cruzando apenas os braços. Agora, fazia lembrar o Seto a que Joey estava acostumado antes dele perder a memória.

"Devias ter-me contado a verdade. Tu e o Mokuba." disse Seto. "Estivemos juntos dias e dias e continuaste com esta farsa."

"Seto, desculpa. Eu sei que te menti, mas não era minha intenção magoar-te de nenhuma maneira. Eu comecei a gostar de estar contigo. Já não fazia nada por obrigação e sim porque gostava da tua companhia, Seto. E apaixonei-me por ti. Tudo o que passámos nestas últimas semanas é verdade e não uma mentira."

"Não? É sim. Tu mentiste-me desde o início." disse Seto. "Eu confiei em ti e tu mentiste-te sempre."

"Estou a contar-te a verdade agora. Não o fiz mais cedo… porque tinha receio da tua reacção."

"Eu já não te conheço." disse Seto. "Não tenho a minha memória e tudo o que me disseste nestas últimas semanas era mentira. Até arranjaste fotografias connosco juntos. Falsas, claro."

"Eram fotomontagens…"

"Mentiras, mentiras e mais mentiras!" exclamou Seto, furioso. "Joey, não te conheço realmente. Afinal, a pessoa de quem eu gosto mente-te… apaixonei-me por um Joey que afinal não sei se é mesmo verdadeiro ou uma completa farsa."

"Eu sou o Joey de sempre. Desculpa se te menti, mas apenas menti sobre já sermos amigos. O que sinto por ti é real."

"Ai sim? E como é não sei se é tudo uma mentira também?" perguntou Seto. "Quiseste que mantivéssemos tudo em segredo, até do Mokuba. Como é que sei se tu não estás mesmo a tentar dar o golpe do baú?"

"Seto! Isso não é verdade. Tu podes estar zangado comigo, mas tu sabes que eu não sou assim."

"Não, graças às mentiras que tu disseste, eu já não tenho a certeza de nada."

"Seto… eu sou o Joey de sempre. Chamo-me Joey Wheeler. Não éramos amigos, mas agora estamos apaixonados um pelo outro. Vivo num pequeno apartamento com o meu pai. Por vezes, ele embebedasse e… bate-me ou gasta imenso dinheiro no jogo. Já tive de trabalhar em vários lugares para pagar as dividas que ele faz." disse Joey. "Sou temperamental e, mesmo que agora duvides disso, prezo muito a amizade. Este sou eu, Joey Wheeler. E eu gosto de ti. Tu também gostas de mim, Seto. Por favor, desculpa-me e…"

"Chega! Vai-te embora, Joey."

"Seto…"

Nesse momento, Seto sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça. Agarrou a cabeça com as mãos. Joey aproximou-se rapidamente e agarrou-o. Seto estava a lembrar-se de mais uma das suas memórias. Ele e Joey, a discutir. Primeiro num local, depois noutro. Ocasiões diferentes, mas palavras azedas de qualquer maneira. Quando aquela dor de cabeça passou, Seto abriu os olhos.

"Estás bem, Seto?" perguntou Joey, preocupado.

"Afasta-te de mim." disse Seto, encarando Joey.

Joey engoliu em seco, mas afastou-se. Seto respirou fundo.

"Tive mais um fragmento da minha memória. Dois, aliás. Nós, a discutirmos." disse Seto. "Joey, já sei que eu não era a melhor das pessoas, mas tu mentiste-me, quando eu confiava em ti. Por favor, vai-te embora. Eu preciso de ficar sozinho."

"Eu… posso ligar-te mais tarde?"

"Não. Se eu quiser falar contigo, eu ligo-te. Vai-te embora agora."

Joey sentiu-se bastante triste, mas fez como lhe foi mandado e saiu rapidamente da biblioteca, abandonando de seguida a mansão. Seto voltou a sentar-se e ficou pensativo durante vários minutos.

"_Ele mentiu-me. Disse que era o meu melhor amigo e afinal era tudo mentira. E continuou sempre a mentir. Diz que gosta de mim… mas já não sei… já não sei se isso é verdade ou mais uma das suas mentiras." pensou Seto._

Alguns minutos mais tarde, bateram à porta da biblioteca. Seto deixou-se ficar silencioso. Voltaram a bater, mas Seto não se mexeu. A porta abriu-se e Mokuba entrou na biblioteca. Percebeu de imediato que algo se passava com o irmão. Aproximou-se dele.

"Seto, o que se passa?" perguntou Mokuba.

"Tu és um mentiroso, tal como o Joey." disse Seto, encarando o irmão. "Vocês enganaram-me e agora, exijo a verdade toda."

"Seto, do que é que estás a falar?"

"O Joey não é, nem nunca foi o meu melhor amigo. Ele contou-me a verdade. E tu sabias de tudo."

"Seto…"

"Não digas que foi para o meu próprio bem. Agora, quero saber tudo sobre a minha vida. De onde é que vimos? Somos mesmo irmãos? E as memórias que tenho tido da empresa? Como é que eu me tornei presidente? Conta-me toda a verdade."

Mokuba engoliu em seco, mas acabou por contar a Seto sobre a passagem de ambos pelo orfanato, sobre a sua adopção por Gozaburu Kaiba, sobre a tomada de posse de Seto na empresa, sobre a ascensão no mundo dos duelos, sobre a sua rivalidade com Yugi, sobre o seu comportamento com as pessoas em geral.

"E é esta a história da tua vida. Da nossa vida." disse Mokuba.

"Muito bem, agora vou ter de pensar. É muita informação para eu processar." disse Seto. "Deixa-me sozinho."

"Seto, não fiques aborrecido com o Joey. Ele preocupa-se mesmo contigo. Eu sei que sim."

"Sabes? Pois eu já não sei nada. Queres saber uma coisa, Mokuba? Eu apaixonei-me pelo Joey e começámos a namorar às escondidas."

"O quê?" perguntou Mokuba, surpreendido. "Vocês…"

"Sim, mas afinal ele mentiu-me e já não sei se alguma vez gostou realmente de mim. Achei que devias saber, porque eu também não quero esconder nada de ninguém, nem mentir." disse Seto. "Agora, deixa-me sozinho."

Mokuba saiu da biblioteca, ainda chocado.

"_O meu irmão e o Joey estavam a namorar? E agora o Joey contou ao Seto que nunca tinham sido amigos e o Seto ficou em dúvida… eu tenho de falar com o Joey."_

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Passou-se uma semana. Joey não voltou à mansão, pois Seto não o queria ver. Seto, apesar de sentir muito a falta de Joey, continuava em dúvida sobre os sentimentos de Joey por ele. Mokuba tinha-se encontrado com Joey e tinham falado. Joey contara-lhe tudo e Mokuba, reconhecendo que Joey gostava mesmo do irmão, tinha dito que tentaria ajudá-lo.

Nessa tarde, Seto estava sentado numa cadeira na varanda da mansão. O sol brilhava no céu. Seto remexeu. sem grande entusiasmo, num deck de cartas, mas depressa se aborreceu e deixou o deck de lado. Mokuba apareceu e sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado de Seto.

"Seto, isto não pode continuar assim." disse Mokuba.

"Mokuba, és meu irmão e por isso continuo a falar contigo e não te afasto, mas pára de tentar falar do Joey."

"Não posso, Seto. O Joey está a sofrer e tu também estás. Eu sei que não te devíamos ter mentido, mas foi com a melhor das intenções."

"De boas intenções, está o inferno cheio."

"Seto… podes até não perdoar o Joey, mas garanto-te e digo-te com toda a certeza que ele está mesmo apaixonado por ti." disse Mokuba.

Seto encarou o irmão.

"Não podes ter a certeza disso."

"Tenho a certeza absoluta." disse Mokuba. "E, mesmo que seja no fundo do coração, tu também tens."

Seto não disse nada, mas sentiu o coração bater mais depressa. Depois, mais algumas memórias inundaram-lhe a mente.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Tinham passado quase dois meses desde que Joey revelara a Seto que lhe tinha mentido. Desde essa altura, os dois não se tinham voltado a encontrar, apesar dos esforços de Mokuba para que isso acontecesse. No dia anterior, Joey tinha recebido uma chamada no seu telemóvel. Era Seto. Fizera-lhe apenas uma pergunta.

"Ainda estás apaixonado por mim?" perguntara Seto.

"Sim. Como no dia em que te contei a verdade." respondera Joey.

De seguida, Seto desligara a chamada. Joey sentira-se bastante mal. Porque lhe ligara Seto, se não pretendia dizer mais nada? Apenas para o aborrecer? Para o humilhar?

Agora, na tarde do dia actual, alguém batia à porta do apartamento de Joey. Joey, que estava na sala a ver televisão, apesar de não estar interessado no que se passava naquele programa em particular, levantou-se e foi abrir a porta. Deparou-se com Seto Kaiba, olhando para ele.

"Olá… Seto…" disse Joey.

"Olá, Wheeler."

Joey ficou surpreendido ao ouvir o seu sobrenome vindo dos lábios de Seto. Seto tratara-o sempre pelo primeiro nome. Depois lembrou-se que já não eram chegados, pelo que era natural que ele não o tratasse pelo primeiro nome. No entanto, de seguida reparou também que Seto voltara a vestir os seus casacos compridos.

"Posso entrar ou vais deixar-me aqui parado à porta?" perguntou Seto, num tom algo áspero.

"Ah, hum, claro, entra."

Joey deixou Seto entrar, levou-o até à sala e indicou-lhe para se sentar.

"Não quero sentar-me." disse Seto, encarando Joey. "Joey Wheeler, recuperei a minha memória na totalidade."

"Oh… estou a ver…" disse Joey. "Isso é bom para ti. Fico contente."

"Vou directo ao assunto que me trouxe aqui. Além de te dizer que recuperei a memória, vim aqui fazer outra coisa." disse Seto. "Liguei-te ontem, para obter uma resposta de ti."

"Se eu continuava a gostar de ti… e desligaste a chamada de seguida…"

"Sim, é verdade. Recuperei totalmente a memória ontem e precisava da tua resposta, para poder tomar uma atitude."

Sem mais dizer, Seto puxou Joey pela cintura e de seguida beijou-o de forma dominante. Joey deixou-se envolver no beijo e acabou por entrelaçar os braços à volta do pescoço de Seto, aprofundando o beijo. Quando se separaram, estavam os dois ofegantes…

"Seto…"

"Agora que recuperei a memória, ainda soa um pouco estranho ouvir o meu nome vindo dos teus lábios, apesar de me lembrar de tudo o que se passou quando estive sem a minha memória." disse Seto. "Wheeler… não, Joey, eu também gosto de ti."

"Eu pensei…"

"Eu sei que estivemos separados nestes dois meses, mas eu estava magoado e como é que eu podia tomar uma decisão sem ter as minhas memórias? Não queria precipitar-me. Agora que já as tenho, posso tomar decisões com toda a certeza." disse Seto. "A minha primeira decisão é que quero ficar contigo."

"Tens a certeza?"

"Não é o que queres também?"

"Sim! Claro que sim! Só não quero que te arrependas no futuro…"

"Bom, há-de haver momentos em que provavelmente pensarei que estaria louco quando disse que queria ficar contigo, mas ao que parece isso acontece com todos os casais quando se zangam, mas depois fazem as pazes." disse Seto, olhando Joey olhos nos olhos. "Joey, sou sincero contigo. Se quiseres ficar comigo, não será fácil, porque sabes como eu sou. Eu, Seto Kaiba, com as minhas memórias. Mas eu tentarei fazer um esforço para mudar. Se tu tiveres paciência comigo…"

Joey calou-o com um beijo, dando a sua resposta. Teria toda a paciência do mundo com Seto, porque o amava. Mesmo que houvessem momentos complicados, se estivessem juntos e gostassem um do outro, iriam ultrapassá-los. De seguida, Joey puxou Seto para o seu quarto.

**Memórias Esquecidas**

Joey e Seto estavam deitados na cama de Joey, com apenas um lençol branco por cima deles. Joey tinha-se abraçado ao namorado.

"A imprensa vai cair em cima de nós como cães raivosos, mas havemos de sobreviver e a Kaiba Corporation também." disse Seto, passando uma mão pelos cabelos loiros de Joey. "Gosto do teu cabelo."

"Ai sim?"

"Aliás, gosto de tudo em ti."

"Bom, não esperava ter um Seto com memória e tão simpático." disse Joey. "Estou a gostar."

"Sabes, perder a memória foi complicado. Mas comecei do zero e fui aprendendo a ser melhor pessoa, a ser tolerante, mais simpático… tirando as partes das mentiras que me disseram e que fizeram com que eu tivesse uma atitude parecida à habitual. Mas apesar de tudo, viver as coisas sem ter o peso das memórias más do meu passado ou da rigidez do presente, ajudaram-me a ser uma pessoa melhor." disse Seto. "E mesmo com mentiras, tu também me ajudaste."

"Nunca mais te mentirei. Juro, Seto."

"Espero que cumpras a tua promessa." disse Seto.

"Sabes Seto, se é para ficares cada vez mais simpático e agradável, devias perder a memória mais vezes."

Joey riu-se e Seto sorriu, beijando de seguida o namorado. Agora que tinha as suas memórias de volta, Seto Kaiba tinha de novo as rédeas da sua vida nas mãos. E estar com Joey era agora uma das prioridades. Apesar das contrariedades que poderiam ter no futuro, agora nada importava. Seto tinha aprendido a viver num mundo difícil e a travar batalhas complicadas. E agora, tinha aprendido a amar. Não abriria mão disso. Nunca, fosse porque razão fosse. Com Joey, criara novas memórias e no futuro, criaria muitas mais. Memórias inesquecíveis.

**E assim termina a história. Espero que tenham gostado e até uma próxima história!**


End file.
